Sister Knights Episode VIII: The Last Haven
by Night Fury Warrior
Summary: It's been 5 years since the Sleeping Knights faced their first challenge, and now they've got a new one. But it's bringing on more than they expected...


**G'day Casters! It's Sister Holidays Episode VIII! (I know, it's Sister Knights now, but it is still part of the Sister Holidays timeline soo…) So, of course, last time we got most of the introductions and baselines out of the way, now we can focus purely on story. And, seeing as I have an entire timeline and plans right up to Episode XII, we'll be covering a fair amount of time between some of these. Well, actually, I have a Story 13 planned, but it'll be a standalone-type-thing. (Still canon in the timeline, but not quite part of the main series? Basically the whole thing will revolve around a single massive event.)**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Sector 1: Surprise Murderer**_

 _ **Stella Khai's POV:**_

 **Wake**

 **22 ABY; 2059 Earth Time**

Five years after our first mission against the Rogue Sith/Jedi, Lachie Ren, and we were doing good. After the final battle against Ren, we had joined our parents and the Earth Alliance in the fight against the Imperial Remnant, until of course they signed the Bastion Accords in 19 ABY. We all figured it had been about time they gave up after their brutal defeat in the Battle of Jakku in 5 ABY.

Since then, it's been relatively quiet for us. We've been either hanging around at the Jedi Praxeum, or doing the odd mission here and there to investigate some criminals. Though Sally was now with us on the missions, as she had become a Padawan to her mother, Cierra.

Last year, Sonia had surpassed her mother as Queen of Qeios, due to the laws introduced in the Royalty Act of 500 ABA (After the Battle of Alfheim, one of the bloodiest battles in Earth's history), which stated that the King or Queen of a Kingdom must step down and hand the crown to their heir as long as the heir is aged 21 or older. Even if the ABA dating system wasn't as commonly used these days, the act still applied. Despite being over a hundred years old, as it was now 623 ABA.

A few weeks ago, the three Solo siblings had started training at the Praxeum too, and we had begun helping them with their training since we had nothing else to do. The 13-year-old twins and 11-year-old Anakin were all impressive, but it was expected from the children of General Han Solo and Jedi Knight Leia Organa Solo. Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker and Jedi Knight Mara Jade had gotten married in 19 ABY too.

In the Wake, things weren't much more interesting. Everything was going as normal. Most of us had graduated from high school, some of us had started going to Uni, others had started TAFE courses. I had finished my TAFE course though, and now had a Bachelor's degree in IDMT. Sally was still in Year 10, but what we hadn't expected from her was that she had taken up kendo. And her kendo training in the Wake had shown in her lightsabre techniques in the Sleep, as she mixed it into her existing mixture of lightsabre forms. I had always been watching her with interest, especially since she was the only one of us using a lightsabre staff.

A few months after we had beaten Lachie, Jane and Sonia had started a relationship, which wasn't much of a surprise. They had also moved in with each other in the Wake a couple of years ago.

 **VirtNet - GGO**

Right now, I was with Felix and the Arendelle twins, Tarev and Savara, in the VRMMORPG; Gun Gale Online.

Felix, or Natsuki, was currently mowing down a wave of enemies that were coming at us, with his M16A4 assault rifle, as we were playing a game mode where we had to defend a base against waves of enemies.

Tarev, or Kiaht, was with Savara, or Savaage, who were both sniping from the base with M24s.

I was using my F-11D blaster rifle to cover Natsuki's blind spots as he stood in-front of the base.

"Wave 60 is almost over, keep pushing!" yelled Kiaht.

I saw that the enemies had stopped spawning, indicating we were nearly done with the wave, and smirked.

I Force-leapt down from the walls of the base, grabbing my blue lightsabre and charging into the group of enemies.

"Careful, Rock!" said Natsuki.

I did a spinning attack and took out all the enemies around me, before quickly grabbing my blaster and shooting some that were trying to jump down from a ledge.

I looked behind me just in time to see an enemy that was about to attack me get killed by Savaage's M24.

"Three…two…one… That's it, we're done!" called Natsuki.

"That was a tough one, no idea how many more waves we'll handle," I sighed.

"Probably not many, but let's call it a day and continue tomorrow," said Kiaht. We all agreed.

"Alright, Black Rock Shooter signing out," I smiled, walking back into the safe-zone and quitting the game.

 **Wake**

I also exited the VirtNet, and awoke to the sound of my phone vibrating.

I got out of the NerveBox and grabbed the phone, seeing it was a message from Matt.

"Yo Stel, Luke called a meeting for when we go back to the Dream Realm. We may have another mission, so get ready," he had said.

 _Finally, it's been too quiet,_ I thought to myself.

I sent a quick reply, and went to make dinner for myself.

After dinner, I went straight to bed.

 **Sleep**

It was a peaceful morning in the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4, and the air had a pleasant chill as it touched my bare skin. I almost wanted to just curl up in my warm bed for a while, but I knew I needed to get up.

I got out of bed and went to have a hot sanisteam before putting my clothes on.

I exited my room and went to where I knew Grand Master Skywalker would be waiting for us.

Sure enough, he and half the other Sleeping Knights were there. I was soon followed by the rest, aside from Sonia and Jane who were on Earth.

"Alright, I know you guys have been itching for a good mission for a while, so that's why I'm assigning you to this. That and because you guys are some of the few who are experienced enough for this. We've had reports of a Sith lurking in the outer-rim. Last reports came from a relatively unknown planet in Wild Space called Rakata Prime. It's up to you guys to investigate, and if found, destroy this Sith. We're counting on you, Sleeping Knights," explained Luke.

I looked around at the others, monitoring their reactions. As per usual, Savara and Tarev seemed pretty eager about the news. The rest of the group were either thinking over the news, or quietly celebrating that we finally had a proper mission.

I looked back at Luke and nodded. "We will not disappoint you, Master Luke," I said.

He nodded in acknowledgement, and went back to the Praxeum.

I turned to the others.

"Alright, Rika, download all the information we have on this Sith to the _Furious Destroyer_ 's computers. The rest of you, get ready to leave the planet in an hour," I ordered. Everyone nodded, and went off to do as they were told.

Though Felix stayed.

"It'll be good for these guys to do something again, we've all been dealing with small things for too long," he sighed.

"While I value the peace we have, I agree. It's refreshing to be doing this again," I nodded.

"We just gotta hope this guy's not another Lachie Ren," Felix laughed. I chuckled quietly and agreed.

"Well, even if it is, we're far more experienced now. We'd stand a better chance," I smiled.

"Mhm, we sure would. Even so, I'm gonna get Sonia and Jane to meet us at Rakata Prime with the _Heart of Qeios_ and the _Sword of Arendelle_ , just in-case," he said.

"If they can, they're sorting out some agreements with the Kingdom of Alfheim since they've offered to finally open their borders again. They'll likely want to ensure that goes smoothly, Alfheim hasn't seen outsiders since 35 BBY, when they closed their borders due to rising threats from Telmar, which I believe was later reformed and forged an alliance with Narnia," I reminded.

"Good point. I'll see what they can do anyway," he sighed.

We went our separate ways, him going to alert Sonia and Jane while I went to the _Night Fury_ to get myself ready.

I sat down on my bed in the shuttle, and cleared my mind. I focused on Rakata Prime, though it was difficult as it was so far away.

I could feel someone in the Force. It wasn't that strong, but it was there.

 _So much for a powerful enemy._

I got up from the bed and clipped my lightsabres and my Rock Blaster to my belt.

I then went and prepared the _Night Fury_ for flight, making sure weapons and shields were fully operational.

Well, they weren't quite. The ship hadn't seen combat for a couple of years now, and we hadn't been keeping up with giving it a test run every few months, so the combat systems weren't really in great condition.

"Ugh, oh well. Good thing I gave us an hour. _Night Fury_ , voice recognition activate; Khai, Stella. Think you could repair your weapons and shielding systems?" I asked the on-board A.I., which Rika and I had personally tampered with so it could do more tasks on its own.

"Voice recognition, successful; Stella Khai. Command; Repair weapons and shield systems. Acknowledgement; Successful. Answer; Affirmative. Repairing of weapons and shield systems underway, please wait," came the robotic voice.

I left the ship to undergo its repairs and went to check on Felix's progress with the Queen of Qeios and Princess of Arendelle.

"Jane will meet you at Lehon with the _Sword of Arendelle_ when you get there, Queen Elsa will be representing Arendelle anyway. However, I must represent Qeios in this matter, and thus I cannot immediately join you. I will, however, contact you guys as soon as I am able to leave Earth," I heard Sonia's voice as I entered the command room.

Sonia's hologram was standing in-front of Felix, wearing very royal attire. Quite different to her normal combat attire we had come to known her to wear.

"Very well, we will look forward to seeing you and Jane again. Good luck on your agreements with Alfheim," said Felix. Sonia nodded, and turned to look towards me as I leant against the door frame.

"Stella, I see you lot have some fun ahead of you," she nodded.

"Eh, this guy seems weak. But yeah, it's better than negotiating with fairies," I teased. She gave a playful glare.

"I'll be sure to throw in a word for you," she smirked.

"Didn't mean it like that!" I shot back. She just laughed.

"I know. Good luck, I hope the Sleeping Knights are up to the challenge," she said. I smiled.

"You know we are, and I hope you get to join us soon. You are a member of the Sleeping Knights, don't forget. Besides, that royal shit doesn't suit you very well," I joked.

She also smiled and nodded. "I'll finish up here as soon as I can, and I agree. I guess I am a Warrior Queen of Qeios, just like my Mother," she laughed.

We said goodbye and ended the transmission.

"Well, let's get ourselves up to the cruiser. We've got a battle ahead of us," Felix said. I nodded, and we went back to the hangar.

The _Night Fury_ was still repairing its systems, but it would be able to finish up on the journey. So, while Felix prepared his fighter, I got the dark grey shuttle ready to fly.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

The _Furious Destroyer_ left hyperspace a couple of days later over the remote world of Lehon, commonly referred to as Rakata Prime, home world of the Rakata and a graveyard for ships.

Though, fortunately for us, the warrior Rakata species were long extinct.

"We need to be careful, we don't know what we're up against yet," said Cierra. I nodded.

The scanners picked up a ship coming out of hyperspace, and the grey and blue 2,000-metre-long and highly powered _Dawn_ -class Star Destroyer we knew as the _Sword of Arendelle_ appeared in-front of us.

"Jane, good to see you. Meet us down on the planet," I greeted.

"Good to see youse all too, let's get this investigation underway," Jane replied.

We all made our way down to the hangar and got in the _Night Fury_.

"Alright, be ready folks," I said. Everyone nodded, and Matt and I piloted the shuttle out of the cruiser, following the Q-98 _Laurne_ -class that belonged to Jane.

We all landed on the planet at coordinates close to where the Sith was last reported.

"Keep your eye out for anything suspicious," reminded Felix as we exited the shuttle, weapons in hand.

"I can feel him," I said.

"So can I, he's near," Felix nodded.

 _ **Felix Calnore's POV:**_

Jane came over to us, ice sword in hand. "So, what do we know about this guy?" she asked.

"Not much, just that he's been causing a bit of chaos," said Rika.

"Did you try researching?" Jane asked blankly.

Rika scoffed and nodded. "What do you take me for? Of course, that was the first thing I did. Results weren't very helpful though, not even a name. Just what he looks like. Short blonde hair, blue eyes, 5"11, and right behind you," recounted Rika, igniting her lightsabre.

Jane turned around and we all saw a guy who looked about the same age as Sonia, and fit Rika's description exactly. He had a black trench coat, navy blue shirt, denim jeans and sneakers; not quite what we expected.

He smirked.

"Good to see you all, I've heard so much about you. Unfortunately, if little Sonia and her girlfriend were any indication, you will all be dead soon."

I glanced towards Jane, who snarled at the guy.

"Luke Nawai. You're outmatched here, you don't realise our strength in this realm," Jane said.

"You know this guy?" asked Savara.

"Yeah, he's a bully who always picked on Sonia in school, and for a few years after," Jane answered.

"Mhm, after you and your damn mum embarrassed me, and after she practically destroyed my fucking nuts with that kick, I swore to find a way here, get myself some power, and destroy you," Luke growled angrily.

"You really did all this just because we beat your ass. You're hopeless," Jane groaned.

"Fuck off, I'm going to kill everyone Sonia cares about. She's going to lose everything, and then I'm going to deal with her," he yelled.

Jane charged at Luke, not caring about Stella telling her to wait. Luke laughed and hit her with Force lightning. Stella's eye ignited in a blue flame, and she grabbed him in the Force, choking him. He stopped electrocuting Jane, clutching at his throat.

I sensed something was coming though, and used the Force to push all the Sleeping Knights back as a thermal detonator exploded where they had been standing. I was hit by the blast, as I didn't have time to get away, and went crashing into the _Night Fury_ 's hull.

When I recovered, I saw the Q-98 shuttle taking off and leaving us.

"After him!" I heard Stella yell. We all boarded the _Night Fury_ and took off.

"Arm the weapons," Stella said.

"Attention: Weapon systems offline, critical damage received," came the robotic voice of the _Night Fury_ 's A.I.

"Oh for fucks sake, the blast must have damaged the ship. I guess our neglect of the weapons hasn't helped," Matt groaned.

"Rika, think you could repair it?" Stella asked.

"Not from here, we need to land and get the crew to fix it," she replied.

"Alright, _Sword of Arendelle_ , follow the _Furious Destroyer_ , we're going after that shuttle," Stella said through the comms as we landed on the _Furious Destroyer_.

The cruiser entered hyperspace after the shuttle, and the hunt was on.

"So, we've identified the enemy?" asked my mum, who was in the now white and clean bridge.

After the bridge of the _Destroyer_ had been destroyed during the battle of Tatooine, when we had defeated Lachie Ren, we had repositioned and repaired the previously dark and gloomy bridge to make it resemble that of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_ , though it was a fair bit bigger than the Federation cruiser. It was now not in a tower either, so it was much safer.

"Yes, Luke Nawai. His motives are making Sonia's life miserable by killing everyone she cares about, before I suppose killing her too. Maybe," explained Lara.

"Hmm, if that's the case he may prove to be rather dangerous," mum thought aloud. We all nodded.

"Either way, it looks like we'll be in hyperspace for a while. I say we head back to the Wake, it's getting late," said Rika. We all agreed, and went to our rooms.

I sighed as I entered my room, worrying about what Luke may do.

 _If he's this intent on killing us, who's to say he won't aim for the Wake too?_

I tried to push that thought out of my head for the moment, and went to bed.

 **Wake**

When I awoke, I heard the birds chirping happily. My curtains were blowing lightly in the calm breeze, and the warm morning sun streamed through the open window, temporarily blinding me.

My eyes adjusted, and I got out of bed.

When I went towards the bathroom to have a shower, I noticed something was off.

The back door was open.

I quickly pulled a jacket and pants on and quietly searched around the house, seeing if anything was out of place or stolen.

When I came to my parents' room, I paused. They should have been awake by now.

Then I heard a noise on the other side of the door.

A struggle.

I kicked the door open, just in time to see my dad, James, have his throat sliced open by a figure in a black hood.

I roared in anger as I charged at the figure and tackled him. He tried to stab me, but I grabbed his hand, trying hard to push the knife away.

He kneed me in the crotch and pushed me off him. Mum came up behind him, and punched him in the back of the head. He stumbled forward, tripping over me.

We both quickly got to our feet, and his hood came down.

"Luke Nawai. I knew you'd try something!" I yelled.

He smirked.

He ducked out of the way as mum tried to shoot him with her pistol. He avoided the shot, and threw his knife at her.

To my horror, it went straight into her heart.

The gun dropped from her hand as she fell to her knees.

Rage consumed me.

I picked up the gun and shot the entire clip at Luke, though my aim was shaky from my uncontrollable crying and rage. Once out of bullets, I used the butt of the gun to hit Luke across the face.

He fell to the floor, and I immediately got on top of him, trying to strangle him.

He grabbed the empty gun I had dropped and used it to hit me off. He threw the gun at me, before breaking out the window and running. I got up and jumped out the window after him, not caring that I was only wearing tracksuit pants and a jacket that wasn't even zipped up.

I sprinted after him, ignoring the bindies and broken glass in the grass under my bare feet, and the sharp stones on the driveway.

He jumped over a car at an intersection, causing it to stop. I ran past it. I followed him as he parkoured over some fences, and ended up in the high school.

I thought for a moment, and knew a way to get the attention of police.

Just as long as I could keep him in the high school.

As we passed the admin office, I punched the tough security glass with my bare-hand, and shattered it. A security alarm blared, and I continued after Luke, now also ignoring the cuts on my hand and arm from the razer-sharp glass.

As he went around the back of the resource centre, I ran around the front. When we met on the other side, I had caught up and jumped over a bubbler, tackling him into the concrete ground.

He forced me off him, but I was quick enough to grab his hoodie, pull him back, and slam his face into the steel bubbler. It bent the steel, and broke the pipe, causing water to burst out.

Luke elbowed me in the gut, grabbed me while I was stunned and bashed me against a hard-concrete pillar. I knew it had come close to knocking me unconscious, but I kept fighting. I jumped, and pushed myself off the pillar, doing a backflip and punching Luke in the face. He stumbled back, and I grabbed him again. I dragged him over to a classroom, and threw him through a window. He got heavily cut and injured, but managed to kick me back as he flopped into the room.

I jumped through the window, only to have a table thrown at me. I recovered quickly, avoiding a flying chair, and picking up another table. I threw it at Luke and he ducked under it, but by the time he got back up, I was on top of him. I picked him up and threw him onto one of the tables, but he kicked me in the stomach, making me crash into the next row of tables and chairs.

He climbed over the teacher's desk and threw some scissors at me. I avoided them, but it gave him time to get to the internal door, kick it down, and run into the hall where all the science gear was.

I followed him, but had to retreat briefly as a sharp tool was thrown back.

As I began running down the hall, I smelt gas.

 _Oh fuck. He turned the gas on,_ I thought.

I entered another classroom to find him lighting a Bunsen burner.

He immediately ran out the door, slamming it shut behind him and exiting the science block. I dived through the window, earning a whole lot more cuts on me and my few clothes. I rolled on the ground and sprinted a few metres away before the whole building went up in a gigantic explosion.

I was sent flying into the wall of the tuck shop, and was knocked unconscious.

The last thing I saw was the remains of B block burning, as a giant fireball dissipated into the early morning sky.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

I awoke slowly, though had to wait for my eyes to adjust to the bright white lights around me.

When they did, I noticed I was in hospital. Stella was dozing in the chair next to my bed, peaceful yet with a worried look etched onto her face.

I tried to move, but realised with a massive jolt of pain that I couldn't.

My grunt of pain alerted Stella, who awoke straight away and looked at me. I could almost see the glow in her mesmerising deep blue eyes as she looked at me, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Felix! You're awake!" she exclaimed, almost jumping on top of me, before restraining herself and just sitting on the bed, gently putting her arms around me.

"How bad was it?" I asked, smiling at the small girl's touch as it comforted me greatly.

"Heavy loss of blood, severe burns all over, a concussion, a broken leg, and a broken arm. Your head was shaken up enough that we think it damaged your connection to the Sleep, but Kairi says she can fix that once we know you're alright. You were out for a month," Stella said quietly. "As for the school, well, I don't think I have to say much. The entire science block is gone, the workshop, resource centre and tuck shop are all damaged extensively, and the school's closed until repairs are finished. All students have been moved to some temporary classrooms in G-triple-C."

"Huh, I don't think my old school has enough room for the extra thousand students from Beerwah," I managed a weak laugh.

"Apparently it does, good thing it's right across the road," she smiled into the nape of my neck.

I then remembered the entire reason I had been on the chase to begin with.

"Mum…Dad…" I whispered.

Stella sat up and looked at me with a sad look, and tears in her eyes.

"Rebecca and James are gone. Rebecca's still alive in the Sleep, but she's feeling the loss of her Wake self. She's also worried about you," she whispered.

"They're…dead…my parents…" I slowly said, the shock, rage, and overwhelming sadness overflowing within me. I started crying, and Stella held me as tight as she dared with my injuries, trying to comfort me.

"Felix… I can't imagine how hard this is… But I want you to know, I'm here. I'll always be here for anything you need, all you have to do is ask. I'll do anything in my power to try to help you," Stella whispered, attempting to keep a calm voice, though I could hear it cracking from the crying she was attempting to hold back.

"I…I know… I won't let you go…" I whispered through sobs.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

We remained in that position for about an hour, before Kairi came in.

"Felix, now that you're awake, I can fix your connection to the Sleep. If you'd like, that is," she said. I nodded.

"It means I get to see mum again."

Stella climbed off the bed and exited the room as Kairi came over.

"Just be warned, this may be a little painful. Unfortunately, I can only do this while you're awake," she warned. I did my best to nod, which was enough for her to see, and she took it as a sign that I was aware and willing to do it.

So, she got to work.

And while painful may have been an understatement, it still wasn't as bad as the explosion I had just been in.

It was over soon though, and Kairi let me finally go to sleep.

 **Sleep**

I awoke in a rather similar place, though this time it was a hospital in Arendelle, with the full moon shining through the window.

"You're finally awake, huh?" came a familiar voice.

I immediately jumped up and ran to the person, ignoring the few injuries that had crossed over realms, though they had mostly healed. My mum looked extremely happy to see me.

"Mum I'm so sorry I couldn't save you…" I cried.

"Shh, it's okay. You did your best, and by the sounds of it you did a pretty good number on Luke. We followed him to Earth, and he hid as soon as we got here. Reports came in that he was heavily injured," mum said.

I sobbed as I hugged her.

"You know, Stella never left your side in the Wake. She sensed your pain and immediately ran the 5 kilometres to Beerwah. She got there just in time to go with you to the hospital thanks to her use of the Force, and she never left your bed side in that whole month. The nurses gave up trying to send her home, since she was stubborn enough that she even remained at the hospital while they were trying to operate on you," mum told me. "Even here, she kept checking in to see if you had awoken yet. She's probably the best thing you're ever going to have, so don't lose her."

 _Stella really did all that… I knew she loved me, but I didn't know her feelings were that strong. Mum's right, she's not someone I want to lose._

"I won't, I'll do whatever I can to keep her in my life. I won't lose her like I lost you," I said. Mum just smiled.

"Good. Don't be too hard on yourself over my death, I'm still here in the Sleep. And now Stella's willing to take you in to live with her, I suggest you do it. She'll take care of you while you sort yourself out without us," she reassured. I nodded.

 _I guess it's all I can do now. Not that I don't want to move in with Stella, we were planning on doing so anyway. I just wasn't expecting this._

"What about Luke? Did he escape?" I asked.

Mum sighed.

"Yeah, supposedly the cops haven't found him in the Wake and as I said before, he's hiding here in the Sleep so we don't exactly know where he's gone."

I groaned.

"He'll attack the others in the Wake, so I suggest we focus there," I said.

"We've told the police his motives, they're keeping watch around all of you guys' houses. If he gets anywhere near y'all, they'll catch him," she smiled.

 _Alright then, I guess we just gotta find him here now._

"Well, where's the rest of the Sleeping Knights?" I asked.

"They're here in Arendelle, searching the planet and monitoring any ship leaving the system," mum answered.

"Alright, I'm not too badly injured here now so I'll go help them," I said. Mum nodded, and we left the hospital.

We soon found Stella and the rest of the Sleeping Knights in the throne room of Arendelle Castle.

"Felix! Good to see you back on your feet," said Rika.

I smiled. "Mhm, and somehow you didn't find the culprit within a month. God you guys need me," I joked. It earnt a punch from Rika, but I saw Stella just laughing to herself.

"We're currently working as hard as we can to find him," acknowledged Rivatha, who came in behind me.

"Any word?" asked Jane.

Rivatha shook her head. "No, not from Qeios. However, Sonia and Elsa reported some suspicious activity in Alfheim, which is what has caused the negotiations to be postponed. I suggest you all go there, I've had a chat with the King of the Fairies, and he's agreed to let the _Night Fury_ into Alfheim territory, but you can't take the _Destroyer_ ," she explained.

"Alright, let's roll out," said Stella, using the Force to grab her Rock Blaster which had been sitting next to her, leaning against a pillar.

Everyone headed out to the _Night Fury_ , though Stella noticed something and stayed behind.

"Felix, I sense your mind is clouded," she noted.

I looked to her. "What did you expect? I just lost my family," I said.

The older girl just came up to me and put her hand on my heart.

"You've still got me and Rika, and Rebecca in the Sleep. I know it's painful, but you can't let it control you. I don't want to lose you to the Dark Side," she whispered.

I put my arms around her and hugged her close. "I know, I'll do my best," I assured.

She smiled and kissed me on the lips softly, before gently grabbing my hand and leading me out to the shuttle.

 _ **Sector 2: Insanity Arises**_

 _ **Jane Lante's POV:**_

As we got past Alfheim's border security and landed in Yggdrasil City, I noticed a lot more security fairies flying around than when I had left for Lehon.

The _Dawn II_ -class _Heart of Qeios_ was still hovering near the World Tree, but the difference was that the weapon systems were all active.

We landed in the city, and were met by Sonia, Obeyron, and my mum.

"Your Majesties," we bowed.

"Welcome, Sleeping Knights. We understand you believe the fugitive Luke Nawai may be the cause of the recent disruptions here in Alfheim," said King Obeyron. We all nodded.

"Yes, he's been hidden since we followed him back to Earth," explained Stella.

"Very well, you may conduct your investigation," he nodded. We bowed, and he left.

"Alright, most recent report of disruption was in Alne, it's been getting closer and closer, so our best guess is if the culprit gets past Alne, Yggdrasil City will be the next target. I suggest you all go down there to begin," Mum noted. Sonia looked towards her, a hopeful look on her face. Elsa looked at Rivatha, who nodded.

"Yes you can go too, Rivatha will take your place for now," she smiled.

Sonia smiled and stood next to me.

We then all left Elsa and Rivatha and went back to the _Night Fury_.

"Well, this guy is someone you know, just saying," I told her.

"Yeah, I know. I heard the news report in the Wake when they identified him as Luke," she said.

"You still gonna do this?" I asked.

She nodded.

"C'mon babe, you know how much I want to return the favour and teach that dickhead a lesson. And now that he's killed Rebecca, ooohhh he's fucked," she reminded.

I smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek as we entered the shuttle.

We took off and flew down to Alne, ready for a fight.

Once we landed, we knew we had found the right place. My Royal Arendellian Q-98 _Laurne_ -class Shuttle was landed outside the city, and there was a small trail of destruction going into the city.

"Follow the trail I guess," sighed Stella. We nodded, and exited the _Night Fury_.

"I sense something…" said Felix.

Before he could continue though, a sniper shot came from somewhere.

And it hit Rebecca in the chest.

"NOOOOO!" cried Felix as his mother fell to her knees.

"Blast, how'd she not sense that?" I asked.

"Because she was killed in the Wake, having half our selves means we have less power. She hadn't had time to adjust, but she insisted on coming," explained Savara.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU NAWAI!" yelled Felix as he charged towards where the sniper shot had come from.

"Felix! Wait!" called Stella.

More shots came towards Felix, but he blocked them all, enraged and submitting to the Dark Side of the Force without hesitation.

"If we're not careful, Felix is gonna be the next Sith we're fighting," called Tarev.

"I am not letting that happen," said Rika.

"Nor am I," agreed Stella.

They both charged after him, but I knew the sniper would eventually hit one of them.

So, I did what I did best. I used ice magic and created a wall between Felix and the sniper.

He tried to punch through the wall, somehow causing damage, but I managed to keep it up.

What I hadn't counted on was him igniting his gold lightsabre and slashing at Rika as she got close. She blocked the blade, but he forced her into the ice wall, stunning her. He pushed Stella aside, and grabbed my throat in the Force, trying to choke me.

I clutched at my throat, but thankfully, Sonia took the initiative and shot at Felix with her DC-15S.

He let me go and blocked the bolts, before using the Force, smashing through the wall and running.

"I'll go after him," said Stella, following through the wall as well.

"Well this just got a whole lot tougher," groaned Lara.

"Sally, Rika, get the _Night Fury_ in the air and after those two. We'll take my shuttle and find Luke," I ordered. The two girls nodded and ran into the _Herald_ -class shuttle, taking off and pursuing Felix and Stella.

"We can't leave Rebecca's body here, help me get her to the shuttle," said Matt.

"Agreed, let's go," nodded Sonia.

We grabbed her body and got her into the Q-98, while I prepped the ship for take-off.

"Alright, she's on. Let's go," confirmed Sonia, climbing in the co-pilots seat beside me.

"Hey, isn't that the _Night Slicer_?" I pointed out.

Sure enough, the Virtcast's shuttle landed on the other side of the city.

We flew over and landed next to it.

"Kids, good to see you alive, any word on Luke?" asked Vestara.

"Yeah, he sniped Becca. She's down," I sighed. Chris and Sarah reacted instantly, but managed to stay calm.

"Where is she?" Sarah asked.

"Her body's on the shuttle. I'm sorry," said Cierra.

"Chris, Sarah, get Becca's body back to Arendelle. We'll give her a proper send off as soon as we can. Right now though, we need to get to work. Where's Stella, Felix, Rika and Sally?" asked Vestara.

"Rika and Sally are going after Stella and Felix. Felix kinda went full Dark Side after Luke killed his mum, and Stella chased after him," said Savara.

Suddenly, a thermal detonator landed in the middle of us, and we scattered. It damaged both shuttles, but didn't destroy them.

I scanned the area, and saw two figures jump down in the middle.

They both ignited red lightsabres and charged at us, though we weren't able to identify them since they had helmets on.

"Since when do bounty hunters use sabres and go after us?" wondered Lara.

"Guess again!" said one of the figures as I created an ice sword and blocked their sabre.

"Oh great, more Sith," I groaned.

The two new Sith pushed us back before getting knocked off their feet by the Force. I looked behind them and saw Kiarna and Clarissa standing there.

The helmets came off the two, and we saw they were both women, around their 30s-40s.

"Lyla Klal and Savara Rein, so you finally show up again," said Anna.

"Virtcast?! Blast that guy, he didn't mention they'd be here," I heard one of the women groan. The other, who looked very much like Vestara, stared at the Virtcast.

"Been a while, haven't seen you two since you sold out your Deathcast buddies," smirked Kairi.

"Well, we've been laying low, trying to forget that life," the Sith Vestara explained.

"Mhm, and what a marvellous job you've done," Chris sarcastically said.

The two Sith jumped over the Virtcast and ran.

"Great, so Luke's recruited your old friends," groaned Matt.

"Looks like it, but I'm not sure their allegiance to him is true. They ran from the fight before because they had enough and knew we would win," Chris said.

"Well, either way, we've got three Sith and a rogue Felix to worry about," I sighed.

 _ **Sarah Lionsuki's POV:**_

When we got back into the _Night Slicer_ , Chris chucked something on the console.

"From our old Sith friends, they want to talk. Away from the Sleeping Knights," he said.

"They killed my sister, why should we do this?" I demanded.

"Actually, I don't think they did. They had no idea we were involved here. Either Luke did it or he's got more friends," he replied.

"Technically, we owe them. They're the reason we won last time," Anna reminded.

"Anna's right, let's see what they want," Kairi agreed.

"Alright, let's head to the meeting point, after getting Elsa and Rivatha of course," Chris said, powering up the damaged shuttle.

 _ **Lyla Klal's POV:**_

"You didn't tell us about the Virtcast being involved, _Nawai_ ," I growled, angry.

"I wouldn't have thought you'd care. Besides, that's why I hired you. Because you've dealt with them before, you're experienced," Luke stated.

"Next time, tell us what we're up against," I said coldly, before walking out of the building with Vestara right behind me.

"I suppose we're killing two birds with one stone here, the Virtcast cash in the favour they owe us and we defeat Luke," Ves said.

"Yeah, hopefully they're willing to do it though. It'll be good to not worry about hiding in Aincrad, especially now that they're opening the borders, so we wouldn't be able to hide there anyway," I sighed.

Since we had left the Deathcast all those years ago, we had been on the run. We had managed to sneak into Alfheim undetected, but of course, the fairies found us. Fortunately for us, they had thought we were locals, but their laws since their borders had closed meant humans weren't allowed in Alfheim. All human residents were banished to a space station built to simulate an Earth-like world. It was sometimes called the floating castle, but its real name was Aincrad. Wasn't exactly safe, as many of the monsters from Alfheim had gotten there too, but the humans had adjusted. It had turned into a survival, and due to the monster infection, it had taken a while to get to floor 100. Ves and I had helped out in the last few 'boss fights' as the locals called them. And finally, they had the whole castle to thrive in.

We've been playing the good guys ever since moving into Aincrad, and had settled down together as a family. It was refreshing. But now, Luke's found us out and we had to join him to survive. All he had asked us to do was deal with some group calling themselves the Sleeping Knights, so we figured we'd get it over with. We never would have thought the Sleeping Knights were in league with the Virtcast though.

Fortunately, I had used my power of truth manipulation, so Luke wouldn't be figuring out that we weren't really on his side.

 _A power which is pretty much all I have left of my old life, before the Sith… Not even the memories have survived… Only a weird weapon that I never used…_

That was something I hadn't told anyone. The 18 years of life I had before becoming a Sith and fighting the Virtcast were lost memories. I had awoken on Dathomir in 21 BBY, I was 19-years-old at the time. I was taught by the Nightsisters, and then the whole situation with the Empire and the Virtcast occurred two years later. The only remnant of my life prior to that was a power which allowed me to cast a shield of lies around someone, and a shield of truth around myself, making people believe my lies over others' truths, like I had done to Vestara the first time we met with the Lost Tribe. Even non-Force sensitives fall under the 'spell'. I also have some form of aura protecting me from a bit of damage, but it wasn't particularly useful against lightsabres as I found out when the Virtcast first killed me. And the weapon? I wasn't quite sure how it worked, so while I kept it, I didn't use it.

"Well, let's go to the meeting point," I said. Ves agreed and we took the _Kesh Wanderer_ , a modified silver and red _Courier_ -class Yacht we had been using ever since we had gotten away from the Virtcast and Deathcast.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

We landed next to the _Night Slicer_ outside Swilvane in Sylph territory and exited the Yacht.

"So what do you want?" asked Sarah.

"Geeze, chill Sarah. We didn't kill your sister, we didn't even know you guys were involved until you popped up with the Sleeping Knights. We're here to ask for your help, and also to cash in that favour you owe us," I said.

"Aren't those the same thing?" Chris enquired.

"Not quite, because the help we require is something that will benefit you too. The favour we want probably doesn't," I explained.

"Well then what's the favour, first of all," asked Elsa.

"Since we went into hiding, we've been playing the good guys. We've helped the humans in Aincrad, and all we've done that was against the law was get some stuff for the _Kesh Wanderer_ from a shady dealer. Soooo, all we're asking for is a clean slate. Since Alfheim is opening their borders, we're in danger from being on your wanted lists. The deal is, you clean our names of our previous crimes, and we'll stay out of trouble after Luke is dealt with. And that links to the help we need, I know you're currently fighting Luke anyway, so that shouldn't be too much of a problem," Vestara explained our request.

They all looked between each other, but nodded.

"Very well, if you're not going to cause any more trouble, we'll do it. But if you break the promise, you're getting a whole heap of military on you," Elsa warned.

"Don't worry, we won't break it. There's things we need to protect now, things we care about. We're on your side now," I reassured them.

I sensed the Virtcast's Vestara scanning us in the Force, and noticed her smirking.

 _Guess she figured it out._

"They're telling the truth, all they're hiding is who they have to care about and protect. Each other," she said, smiling.

"Good to know some Sith have hearts," Kairi joked.

 _Well, figured part of it out._

I nodded, grabbing my Vestara's hand and smiling.

"So, until then, what's the plan?" asked Rivatha.

"We'll keep pretending to be on Luke's side, and feed information to you without him knowing," I said.

"Good enough for now, what about the Sleeping Knights?" Anna asked.

"Don't tell them, they're younger and less experienced, and Luke is mainly dealing with them. He'll figure it out if they know."

Everyone nodded.

"Righto, for now, we'll get to work on our mission. I'll head back to Arendelle and wipe your criminal records," Elsa smiled. We agreed, and watched them leave in their shuttle.

"Well, now all we need to do is defeat Luke," whispered Vestara, resting her head on my shoulder. I smiled and put my arm around her.

"And then we can get back to her."

I kissed the shorter girl on the forehead.

Though the next moment was sudden, both our lightsabres were in our hands, ignited, and caught on gold and blue blades.

"Kriffing hell, we ain't getting a break, are we!"

 _ **Stella Khai's POV:**_

I leapt across the alley way and slipped down the side of the building, entering a window and rolling into the room.

Standing in front of me was Felix, facing away.

"Felix, come back to us. To me," I pleaded.

"You have no idea the pain I'm feeling," he said, and I could hear his voice waver.

"I know. So, you need to talk to me about it. I'm here to help you in any way I can,"

"You want to help? Help me destroy Luke Nawai," he requested, pure hatred in his voice as he turned to face me.

I knew I shouldn't be so quick to join him, that my emotions should be kept down, but they leaked through my mental defences.

 _This is what I was afraid of. My connection to Felix is compromising me emotionally,_ I thought to myself as I fought my emotions back.

But Felix sensed it, and held me in a hug.

 _Damnit!_

"C'mon Stel, let's do it together," he whispered.

"…okay," I nodded, looking down at my hands, barely paying attention to the ring appearing on one of them.

And with that, we both jumped out of the building.

I saw a _Courier_ -class flying over the city, and out towards Sylph territory.

"And there's our lead. No fairy travels with shuttles, and it's not one of ours," I said.

"Indeed, let's call our fighters down and pursue that yacht," Felix agreed.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

We landed our fighters not far from where the yacht had landed, and made our way to it on foot.

I saw the _Night Slicer_ leave as we got close, and I hesitated, but continued to follow Felix.

"You ready?" he asked.

"They're not Luke, but judging by their sabres, I believe they're Sith anyway," I nodded.

The two women were embracing each other, and I almost felt bad for what we were doing.

Almost.

We both ignited our sabres and attacked, though they were both blocked by red blades.

"Kriffing hell, we ain't getting a break, are we!" exclaimed the taller woman.

"Tell me where Luke Nawai is," demanded Felix as we pushed the two Sith back.

"Never!" the shorter woman who looked scarily similar to my mum spat.

I charged at her, slashing non-stop trying to get through her defences. She was strong though, and it wasn't easy. But neither of us tired out. She was obviously far more experienced than I was, but I had more natural endurance.

I jumped over the woman's head, only to have both my legs cut off above my knees by a new red blade.

I crashed to the ground, screaming in pain.

I could feel the dark side flowing off Felix as he kicked the new Sith in the chest, sending him flying ten metres back and into a wall. The two women jumped to him and helped him up.

"I'm going to kill you, slowly, and you're gonna feel every last cut," Felix growled. I saw the new guy was Luke, with a sabre staff.

And so did Felix.

He charged at the three Sith, sending the two women flying and kneeing Luke in the nuts as hard as he could.

 _Yeah he ain't having kids after that, in both realms._

Both girls blasted Felix away with the Force, but he didn't get pushed far.

It was just far enough though as Luke and the girls ran back to the yacht and flew away.

As soon as the ship was out of sight, Felix ran over to me. I was still groaning in pain, but I had managed to hold back any more screams. He took his shirt off and tore it in two, using both halves as bandages to stop the blood from trickling out of my stump legs.

 _I guess I do bleed in extreme cases._

"Stella, I'm so sorry," he said. I no longer cared about the feeling of dark side energy coming from him, and barely took notice of his yellow eyes.

"Wasn't your fault, Luke's going to pay," I groaned, succumbing to my emotions, both thanks to my love for Felix, and the growing hatred for Luke after he killed my boyfriend's parents, and now took my legs.

At least, those were the reasons I had thought were the cause.

Felix lifted me up and took me back to his fighter, at the same time sending my fighter back to Qeios.

We took off, and I finally passed out from pain, though it was probably also thanks to the g-forces of the spacecraft flying through the atmosphere.

 **Wake**

I woke up with a cold sweat.

 _Did I just turn to the dark side? But I'm a half-Sith, that shouldn't happen, right? Or maybe...that ring… I've never seen it, yet it looked familiar. Something's not right… I'll have to look into that._

I did check my hand, but there was no ring. _Of course it's not there you dumbass, it's on you in the Dream Realm._

I decided to wake myself up with a hot shower. Though walking was difficult with the remaining pain from my injury in the Sleep.

 _Good thing lost limbs don't transfer over…_

 **!=-{+}-=!**

After I got dressed, I heard a knock on the door.

 _It's like, 11:30 at night! Who the hell would that be?_

I threw on a coat and opened the door, to be met by Rivatha.

"Um, Rivatha, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked awkwardly.

 _Shouldn't she also be in the Sleep?_

"Unfortunately, this isn't a friendly stop-by, we've got a problem," she said.

 _Actually, she is in the Sleep, her Starfighter is on the driveway… God my mind isn't working._

"Well, what appears to be the issue?" I questioned.

"Felix has returned to Qeios with your body, and he killed various Qeios Guardians to get you to a medical room in the Military's hospital," she answered.

"Ahhh… We may have a problem there. Our connection between Sleep and Wake is a little less developed than you and Sonia, since only our parents have gone there before. Not their parents. Your Grandparents have been to the Sleep though, the connection grows over generations I've found. Normally this isn't an issue, and it actually helps us with lessening the transferring injuries, but right now, well, in the Sleep I'm kinda emotionally compromised. Pretty sure I just turned to the Dark Side somehow before I came here," I explained.

"Hmm, this is indeed bad news. You know if you and Felix continue like this, we'll be called in to hunt you down. And I doubt anyone wants that," she said.

"I agree… I'll do my best to gain control, but I can't guarantee anything. Just to be safe, you should probably alert the others to this predicament," I sighed. Rivatha nodded.

"Very well, hopefully I'll see you soon and not be trying to kill you," she said, before saying goodbye and leaving, taking off in her Royal Q-675YA Starfighter.

I went back to the living room and sighed to myself.

 _I was afraid of this. I thought I was safe because I'm a half-Sith, but I guess even we can fall… So much for a simple life!_

I went back to the bedroom and got back into bed.

 _It's up to you now, Stella._

 **Sleep**

When I awoke, I found myself in a gloomy Qeios Military hospital room. First, I checked my hand, and found I was no longer wearing the ring, rather, I was wearing a bracelet.

 _Interesting…_

I looked down at my legs, and saw they had been fixed up with terrifyingly menacing black beskar replacements.

My legs alone could be weapons now, and since they were Mandalorian Iron, they were impervious to lightsabres.

Felix walked into the room in his full outfit including his tactical belt and harness, and leather jacket. His lightsabre and both DC-17m ICWSs with extra energy cells were attached.

"What do you think of your new legs?" he asked. I got up, wobbled a bit, but steadied myself and got used to the iron legs. Though they had made me a lot taller, which felt weird.

"Menacing and weaponised. Where's Luke?" I asked.

 _Wait, what? This…this isn't me._

"Aincrad Space Station," Felix answered.

 _Yes, Stella. This is me now. You're all mine._

I smirked.

 _ **Felix Calnore's POV:**_

Stella smirked, and her eyes began changing, their normal blue slowly being replaced. Her blue flame ignited, but faulted. It kept sparking, and eventually, it was replaced with a bright purple flame. Her eyes had also become purple.

"Then let's go," she said, her voice had a very small hint of insanity in its tone. I was a little worried, but nodded.

We left the room, and oddly enough she didn't seem to take much notice of the dead Qeios Guardians around.

 _Well, this is unexpected. But I suppose her loyalty is strong, I'm glad it's to me._

We made our way through the city and arrived at a hangar, where my _VirtuGauntlet_ -class and a couple of Q-90 _Qeios_ -class Starfighters were all sitting.

"Luke's got some friends, so we're going to need to deal with all three of them. We know where they are, so let's go destroy Aincrad Space Station," I said.

"I agree, let's go," Stella replied.

I hopped in my starfighter while Stella stole a Q-90, and we took off, flying towards Alfheim.

 _ **Rika Tarlo's POV:**_

I was still pretty shaken up by having my cousin attack me, but I put my emotions to the back of my mind for the time being as Sally and I flew the _Night Fury_ , trying to track Stella and Felix.

It was the first time in a while the shuttle didn't have either Matt or Stella at the controls, but fortunately the computer didn't give us too much trouble with its security system.

 _Good, I built the damn thing. I would hope it wouldn't turn on me. But I guess I thought the same about my fucking cousin, and look where that got me._

"I don't see them, they've both disappeared from our scanners and we've flown over Alne three times now," I groaned.

"We need to call the _Destroyer_ in, protecting Alfheim is a priority for now," Sally said, her tone unusually serious.

I agreed, and made the call.

" _Destroyer_ here, found anything?" came the voice of Matt.

"Negative, but I suggest bringing the _Destroyer_ in because we don't know what's going to happen. It's likely they're still in Alfheim, and therefore protecting Alfheim should be a priority," I relayed.

"Copy that, we'll need authorisation from the King, but we'll get back there as soon as we can," Matt answered.

"Alright, _Night Fury_ out," I said and ended the transmission.

"Shit's gone downhill pretty quickly…" Sally groaned.

"Yeah it sure has, but I guess we did ask for something interesting to happen," I replied.

"Remind me to never ask for that again," she stated. I just chuckled to myself and agreed with the 16-year-old next to me.

Suddenly, the _Night Fury_ beeped.

"Incoming message. Sender; Rivatha Furai," the A.I. alerted.

"Voice recognition activate; Tarlo, Rika. Play message," I said clearly.

"Voice recognition, successful; Rika Tarlo. Playing message…"

"Sleeping Knights, it looks like there's more bad news. Stella has turned and is believed to be working with Felix, we're not sure where they are, they left Qeios before I could get to them. I believe Stella has taken a Q-90, so keep on the lookout. Rivatha out."

"…Shit…"

Before anything more was said between me and Sally, the _Night Fury_ rocked and explosions sounded outside.

"Incoming fighters, 10'o'clock," Sally called.

"Arm the guns," I ordered.

I pulled the ship around to face the fighters, only to realise who had attacked us.

"It's them, Felix and Stella!" I exclaimed.

I pulled up to avoid Stella's Q-90, bringing the shuttle back around to tail her.

But she was gone, as was Felix.

"Wow, they disappeared?" I questioned.

"Correction, they pulled up and now they're going to Aincrad," Sally stated, pointing upwards.

I pulled up and sure enough, there were two fighters going up to the space station.

"Alert the others," I said.

 _ **Elsa Arendelle's POV:**_

"Stella and Felix are going to Aincrad, and I doubt it's just gonna be a date," said the hologram message from Sally.

"Shit, what can they do in Aincrad?" I questioned.

"Aside from destroy it with a self-destruct sequence, not much," commented Rivatha.

"Hold up, self-destruct? You know how many people are on that thing, many of which are of Arendellian or Qeian bloodlines. If they blow it up, it'll be a mass genocide! They'll be regarded as terrorists and we'll have no choice but to leave their fate to the Alfheim justice system, and you know how corrupt those fairies can be," Kairi said.

"Kairi's right, we won't be able to cover for them," Vestara nodded.

"Well, I think we should alert Lyla and Savara. They can prove themselves and help get everyone out of Aincrad just in-case," I suggested.

Everyone agreed, and we contacted the two former Sith.

 _ **Sector 3: The Bringer Of Death**_

 _ **Savara Rein's POV:**_

When we had received the message from the Virtcast, we immediately got to work. Through the Force, one could rather easily feel the panic surrounding us.

Not necessarily because of the danger the rest of the humans in Aincrad were in, but because of the danger a single person in Aincrad was in.

A person very, _very_ dear to us.

Fortunately, we were able to get away from Luke and get into the _Kesh Wanderer_.

"Aincrad Control, this is the _Kesh Wanderer_ , we have a DEFCON 1 Emergency, repeat we have a DEFCON 1 Emergency, enemies are coming in with the intention of blowing Aincrad to bits using the self-destruct sequence. Please respond," Lyla said into the comms.

"This is Aincrad Control, we read you _Kesh Wanderer_. Please supply your clearance codes for this channel," came the reply.

"Clearance code Lalk Atlas Tahv zero-five-seven-two, Lyla Klal," she answered.

"10-4, Commander Klal. Raising DEFCON level to maximum. We'll begin evacuating everyone immediately," Aincrad Control said.

We flew up to the hangar on the 74th Floor of the Floating Castle, and landed.

"Kertym, get as many people as you can on the _Kesh Wanderer_. There's some _Titanic_ -classes on their way but you know they're not the quickest," I told the young assistant as soon as we landed.

"What's going on?" Kertym asked.

Suddenly, "Alert; people of Aincrad. This is Aincrad Control. We are evacuating the station until further notice. Please calmly make your way to the closest hangar area and wait for further instructions. This is not a drill," came a voice over the intercoms, and the evacuation alarm began blaring.

"Oh, that explains it. Alright, I will do what I can, Mistress Rein," he nodded.

"Now, let's get our girl," I said, turning to Lyla.

 _ **Felix Calnore's POV:**_

I landed in the 1st Floor hangar of Aincrad, and was immediately confronted by a bunch of people.

"Welcoming committee just for us, huh?" I smirked.

Stella landed behind me. What I didn't expect was for her to jump out of her Starfighter and cut down the first person she saw. Everyone began screaming and running.

I ignited my lightsabre and deflected a plasma bolt coming from a guard, hitting him directly in the head.

Stella and I began making our way towards the primary engine room, cutting down anyone that stood in our way.

We soon arrived at the entrance, which of course was heavily guarded.

"Just a few more dead guys, not to worry," smirked Stella, her purple flame dancing angrily.

"Not so fast, you insane bitch," said one of the guards.

Stella ran at him, but lights flashed, and she vanished.

I used the Force and choked the guy that had activated the transporter, before rushing forward and slicing everyone up.

"Stella, come in," I said into my commlink.

"Felix, I'm here. I'm on the 74th Floor. Stick to the plan. Kill the Sith, it's your revenge after all," she replied.

I ran through the room, and eventually got to the control panel.

 _Revenge is mine._

 _ **Stella Khai's POV:**_

I knew it was only gonna be 10 minutes at most until this whole place was blown to pieces, which meant I needed to get out.

The other thing was making sure the Sith didn't escape.

Which, I just happened to notice the two girls from before at that moment. And it seemed as if they were going towards a house on the edge of a forest.

"Well look who we have here," I smirked, jumping in their way.

"Oh come on not now," groaned the one who looked like a much younger version of my mother.

The taller woman whispered something to her, and she nodded.

Before I could say anything, the Vestara-look-alike dashed at me, lightsabre in hand.

I ignited my sabre and blocked. Before I pushed Vestara back, I noticed the other woman running to the house.

"What's so damn valuable in that house?" I asked curiously.

"Something you'll never get to harm," she hissed.

I smirked, and Force blasted her away.

Suddenly, the whole ground started shaking. The explosions had begun. The alarm changed from an evacuation alarm to the self-destruct alarm.

The self-destruct system would destroy the lower levels first, so I still had time to get out.

"You little bitch," Vestara said.

I just smirked and dashed at her.

I was blocked, but not by her. The other woman was back, and she pushed me to the floor, before taking Vestara's hand and running off, carrying a smaller girl.

 _ **Lyla Klal's POV:**_

I grabbed Vestara's arm and ran, making sure not to drop the little girl in my arms.

"Hold on baby girl, we'll get outta here," I whispered to her, in an attempt to stop her crying.

The land next to us split, and a section of it popped up with explosions. We didn't stop running as the land blew up around us.

We quickly reached the hangar, which had fortunately been mostly evacuated as I spotted a _Titanic_ -class Luxury Liner leaving the vicinity. Only the _Kesh Wanderer_ was left. The entrance exploded behind us, sending Vestara flying past me. I was nearly knocked off my feet, but managed to keep my balance.

"Get Vestara on-board!" I yelled to Kertym.

He nodded and got her in the ship. I followed, pushing my way to the cockpit.

Fortunately, Kertym had gotten a fair few people on-board, meaning we weren't leaving anyone behind on this floor.

"Shh, don't worry Styra, we're out," I whispered, taking off quickly.

Styra Khai. The 5-year-old daughter of me and Vestara. We hadn't left her alone before as much as we had recently, but we couldn't leave her. She was our baby girl, our everything. And, in some weird twisted way, she was somewhat related to Stella Khai, the girl who had just tried to kill us. Because apparently my Vestara was a close match in DNA to the Virtcast Vestara.

Styra was another reason we didn't want to deal with the Virtcast. Or Luke, for that matter. We'd do anything to keep her safe.

I blasted out of the hangar at full speed as it blew up.

"As much as she appears to be insane right now, I hope Stella got out of there," I sighed.

I flew down to Earth, immediately spotting the _Furious Destroyer_ and the _Night Fury Guardian_ over Alfheim.

I landed the Yacht in a hangar on the _Guardian_.

"Alright everyone, these guys will take care of you," I said to everyone in the ship.

They got off and were taken somewhere to calm down from the events that had just transpired. I sat next to where Vestara was lying on a chair. She was unconscious, and looked to be heavily injured.

"Is mummy gonna be okay?" Styra asked. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Don't you worry, mummy's gonna be just fine. She's been through worse hits, she's a tough one," I told her with as much calmness as I could muster.

I turned to the ramp of the ship, half expecting to see a Virtcast member. Instead, much to my surprise, Lara of the Sleeping Knights was standing there.

"So you attacked us, then tried saving Aincrad. What's the game here?" she asked.

"The game, Lara, is against Luke. Not you. And what do you mean, tried?" I quipped.

"I didn't mean anything bad by it, you still saved 3 million of the 5 million people on that station. That's a good job, I must commend you on it. However, I do want a proper answer. What are you up to, why are you being two-faced?"

I froze.

Two million people died.

I mean, I wasn't expecting to save everyone. But two million people? _Shit._

Lara seemed to notice my freeze-up, and came over to me.

"You feel guilty for the deaths. Don't, it wasn't your fault," Lara comforted.

"That's the thing, it kinda is. The reason they attacked Aincrad is because they knew we lived there and they had no idea we were on your side," I sighed.

"Actually, Stella and Felix are currently rogue. Your buddy Luke kinda killed Rebecca," she stated. I groaned.

"Yeah I found that out through your parents. God damn bastard, almost left our little girl here without parents until we agreed to help him kill you lot," I sighed, but smiled when I saw Styra playing with Lara.

"Well, glad you're two less Sith for us to deal with. We'll get Savara fixed up, you and your girl should go back to Arendelle or something," Lara smiled.

"For now, I'll take you up on that offer. Vesta-…Savara needs to heal, I gotta fix up the _Kesh Wanderer_ , and get Styra away from this poodoo. But eventually, I want to help you guys. Luke threatened us, and I wanna get back at him," I said.

Lara nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me, Lyla."

And with that, Lara helped me carry Vestara to a medical bay on the _Night Fury Guardian_.

 _ **Lara Pendoberg's POV:**_

After getting Savara to the medical bay, and alerting Elsa and the Virtcast to the situation, I went to bed early, because I wanted to make sure Stella and Felix wouldn't go out of control in the Wake. Mind you, Felix was still in the hospital, so I guess he's less of a problem.

 **Wake**

As soon as I awoke, I got dressed, got in my 2041 Mercedes A24, and drove up to Glasshouse.

About twenty minutes later, I was parking next to Stella's Raven GT-R and…Felix's Norston? Sure enough, the blue Walkinshaw Norston was next to the black and red Australis Raven GT-R.

I knocked on the door, and was soon met by my tired-looking cousin.

"Well, you look awake," I joked.

"I strongly dislike you right now, it's 5:30 in the morning," she replied sarcastically.

"Well, I feel like you know why I'm here anyway," I said.

She nodded.

"Don't have to worry, I'm not a bad guy here, nor is Felix. Though Felix is pretty depressed, so I wouldn't put it past him," she sighed.

"Well, unlike us, he didn't have a month to grieve before now. And now she's gone for good, so it's a surprise the Virtcast aren't affected really," I sighed.

"You know exactly what the Virtcast are like, remember what we read about their reactions to Josh's death? Bloody heartless," Stella groaned.

"Fair enough. However, as heartless as it sounds, we need him to feel better, we need Felix on our side. And we also need you," I stated.

"I know. We're gonna have to make a plan to pick Felix up. As for me, I have an idea of what might be causing me to fall, and I don't think it's Felix. When I first started turning, I noticed a ring appear on my finger. After that, when I started going more insane, it became a bracelet. Just now when Felix got me out of Aincrad before it blew up, I noticed it had become a bracer. Every time I do something that makes me fall further to the darkness, it grows and takes over more of my arm," she explained.

"So this thing might be causing your loss of control. That also explains why you're totally fine in the Wake. Perhaps we should ask Sebastian or something? He's probably the only person that would even remotely have a chance of figuring it out," I suggested.

"I agree, he seems like the sort of guy who would know what it is," she nodded. "But, first, let's deal with Felix. And I have the perfect idea," a mischievous smile coming onto her face was all the indication I needed to know she was letting her normal-self make the plan.

"Well what is it?" I enquired. She dragged me inside, still smiling.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

"You really think that's gonna cheer me up?" Felix questioned as we pulled up outside a night club in my A24.

"You're really asking your girlfriend that?" questioned Tarev, who had joined us along with Savara and Matt.

It was 8:00 at night, and Stella had decided to take us all to a night club/karaoke bar in Morayfield, aka Moronfield, that she had heard her mother mention once, in an attempt to cheer Felix up.

"C'mon Felix, let yourself have fun tonight," I said.

He groaned as we all got out of the car and entered the bar.

As we entered, we were of course, immediately hit by music from the 80's. More specifically, The Power Of Love by Huey Lewis and The News had just started.

Stella glanced at me and Savara, and nodded. We began dancing, though the boys were hesitant. Especially Felix.

By the end of the first chorus, we decided to drag the boys onto the dance floor. I got Matt into it fairly quickly, while Savara dragged her twin into dancing. Felix was still hesitant, but dancing. Kinda.

And then the second chorus came.

It turned into a fucking dance scene from an 80's movie, with all three boys dancing at the centre of the floor with incredibly cringe-worthy 80's dance moves.

It was extremely entertaining.

We joined them again after they had done their bit with the chorus, and now we were all the centre of attention.

The cringe-worthy dancing continued, gaining cheers and laughs from everyone as we all got into it. Most people seemed to recognise us too, so they had nothing against letting us take centre stage.

And by the end of the song, Felix looked like he was at least happy as he gladly took a glass of beer.

The night had only begun though.

 _ **Matthew Tarn's POV:**_

I was surprised to be joining Felix of all people in cringy 80's dancing, but it was pretty fun.

It came as a bit of a surprise when Stella went to the stage and whispered something.

I noticed her sneakily get a mic, and Walking On Sunshine by Katrina and The Waves began playing.

She called the two girls up to join her as she started singing on the dance floor. Of course, her singing was directed at Felix, as she dragged him out just before the chorus.

But it appeared the girls were having fun, as Lara and Savara teasingly pulled him away when they all sung the first chorus part.

Stella turned around and walked back to the stage seductively.

She turned back to us by the next chorus, once again being joined by the other two girls.

Tarev and I were dragged out onto the floor by Lara and Savara, while Stella went back to teasing Felix, jumping up on the table he was at.

She then dragged him out and we all joined in dancing and singing the final chorus of the song. And I mean all, most people on the dance floor were singing, clapping and cheering us on.

This was gonna be a long night.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

We left the bar at 2:00 in the morning, mostly drunk. Well, except for Lara. She was the driver, and she was still only 20 and therefore even if she had wanted to drink, she wouldn't have been allowed to get one.

Lara dropped the twins off in Cabo, dropped Felix and Stella off in Glasshouse, and then headed back to my place in Springfield.

"So, just how drunk are you?" Lara asked as she pulled up to the front of my house.

"Not terribly drunk," I said.

"Uhuh, who am I and how many fingers am I holding up?" she questioned sarcastically.

"Lara, you're my freaking girlfriend. Also, three," I laughed.

"Very good Matthew," she laughed.

I pulled her to me and kissed her teasingly.

"But god damn your mouth tastes like alcohol, let's get you cleaned up," she giggled.

We headed inside and I washed up, before we eventually went to bed as Lara decided to stay at my place for the night.

Oh, and it turns out alcohol stops you from going to the Dream Realm. Who knew…

 _ **Lara Pendoberg's POV:**_

 **Sleep**

I woke up at about 4:30 in the afternoon, and quickly noticed Matt was not awake.

 _Huh, guess the alcohol stopped them all from joining us._

Which gave me the realisation; Stella was drunk as fuck.

And Felix was the first of all of us to start drinking.

And now both of them were in their house in Ardia, completely unconscious.

 _That makes things easy, I can check that bracer thing Stella was talking about without worrying about being run through with a lightsabre._

I got dressed and headed to the hangar of the _Furious Destructor_ , getting in the _Night Fury_.

"Good afternoon, sleepy-head," came the voice of Rika.

"Ah, yeah, sorry. Went to a night club, the others got drunk, I'm the only one here. Alcohol stops the connection, who knew," I quickly explained, turning around to see Rika standing there.

"Figured as much. Well, where are you taking the _Night Fury_?" she asked.

"Eh, Ardia. Stella told me where Felix took her after blowing up Aincrad. There's something I want to check on," I said.

"Well, you're gonna need a co-pilot. Let's go," she smirked.

I smiled and we both went to the cockpit.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

"So, how's things going with you and Matt?" Rika questioned. Right as we landed in Ardia.

"What's with your timing? Geeze, it's going fine," I sighed.

"Well, you did say these two are asleep. Anyway, I'm glad it's all working for you two. You're pretty cute together," Rika laughed.

"Well hey, either way I'm still doing better than you," I teased.

"Now that was uncalled for," she pretended to sound hurt, but wasn't really successful at keeping herself from laughing.

"Alright alright, let's check this bracer and get out of here. We don't know if the alcohol will last all night," I said.

Rika nodded, and we entered the house. I immediately went to Stella's room.

And…

"Where's Stella…?" I questioned.

"Perhaps she slept with Felix?" Rika suggested.

We cautiously checked Felix's room.

"Well, there's Felix. Stella is…still not here," Rika said. "You're sure she was drunk?"

I nodded. "Drunk as fuck."

We turned to head back out, but were confronted by a very tall Stella with a raging purple eye flame and black Beskar legs.

And a black bracer on her right arm.

"Uh, h-hey Stel," I stuttered.

A purple flame surrounded her hand, and some sort of oddly shaped sword appeared.

"Don't think Stella's listening," Rika stated.

"Perhaps it's that time of month," I joked, though even I was also panicking.

"Perhaps not the time for that, Lara," Rika alerted, igniting her yellow lightsabre.

I ignited my silver blade, and Stella immediately lunged at me.

"We don't want to hurt you, Stella," I pleaded, dodging her sword.

"She ain't listening, let's go," said Rika.

I followed her out of the house, Stella right on our tail.

We were going to the _Night Fury_ , but I heard something behind us. Like a cannon charging up.

I went by instinct and used the Force to blast Rika away, and suddenly the ground behind me exploded. I went flying, and landed on Felix's fighter.

I recovered quickly, only to see Stella was holding a huge cannon on her right arm.

And it was firing in my direction.

I jumped off the fighter as an explosion engulfed where I had just been.

"LARA!" called Rika. I looked her direction, and saw the _Kesh Wanderer_ flying overhead.

"GO! GET LYLA TO DO ANOTHER PASS!" I yelled back. She nodded, and jumped up to the ramp of the yacht.

I looked back at Stella.

"Oi! Cuz! I'm sorry about this!" I said.

I dashed at her, swinging my lightsabre up, knocking her sword away and avoiding her giant cannon. I punched her in the face, before doing a spinning kick to her chest and a karate chop on her neck, causing her to be unable to react for a few seconds.

And just at the right time, the _Kesh Wanderer_ flew over, allowing me to jump up and land on the ramp.

"Let's get out of here before she fires that thing again," I ordered, entering the cockpit.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," a fully recovered Savara agreed from the co-pilot's seat.

"Good to see you were serious about your reform," I said to Lyla, who smiled and nodded.

"Looks like that Khai is out of control," Savara commented.

"Yes well, shit's crazy right now," I sighed.

"I'm confused, why are Sith helping us?" Rika questioned.

"Because they're not working as Sith these days, they're actually on our side," I assured her.

"Uh…huh… Well, I hope you're right. Let's get back to the _Destroyer_ ," Rika said. Lyla and Savara nodded, and flew the _Courier_ -class back into Alfheim and to where the _Furious Destroyer_ was hovering over Alne.

We landed, and were met by the rest of the Sleeping Knights. Well, except for Savara, Tarev and Matt. So basically, just Cierra, Sonia, Jane and Sally.

"First, don't attack Savara and Lyla. They're on our side. Second, the reason I woke up late is because I was out late with those that still aren't awake. They're not awake 'cause they got drunk. Third, we know where Stella and Felix are for now, but Stella's a little bit different. She almost killed me and Rika, and now they have the _Night Fury_. Any questions?" I explained before the crew said anything.

"Well, why are we not going to get Stella and Felix?" Jane asked.

"Even if we can turn Felix, Stella's going to be a problem. I'm going to work with her in the Wake to determine a way to help. For now, I agree. We should at least get after them," I nodded.

"Alright, boost up the _Destroyer_ 's power we're going to Ardia," Sonia commanded over her commlink.

And with that, the dreadnaught left Alfheim and flew towards Ardia.

 _ **Luke Nawai's POV:**_

"For fucks sake, did these cunts forget about me or some shit?" I swore as I watched the _Destroyer_ leaving.

"Heh, well, I guess that does mean I'm free to do some damage to Sonia's Kingdom without her around," I laughed.

I jumped in my Q-75 and flew to Qeios.

It was time to have some fun.

 _ **Sonia Borne's POV:**_

We took the _Kesh Wanderer_ down to Ardia. Unfortunately, when we got close, we saw the _Night Fury_ taking off with the Q-90 Stella stole attached to the rear hatch.

"Dangit, that's a problem. Follow the _Night Fury_!" Jane groaned.

"Sonia, just heard from Qeios. There's a problem," came Lyla over the comm.

"What's happened?" I asked.

"Luke," she answered plainly.

 _Fuck! We forgot about him!_

"Great, alright let's go to Qeios," said Jane.

I was about to reply, but Lyla stopped me.

"Let us take the _Destroyer_ and go after Stella, you guys go to Qeios and deal with Luke," she suggested.

We all hesitated.

"Well, okay. But keep in contact," Lara sighed.

"We're not gonna run away with your ship, don't worry. We want Luke gone as much as you do, so go deal with it. Besides, you have our ship," Savara reassured us.

We all agreed, and flew to Qeios.

"Alright, we're five members down, so we gotta be careful here. Let's just make our goal to ensure he doesn't cause too much trouble for Qeios," Jane said.

"You got it. Let's do this!" Sally smirked.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

We landed in Qeios, and I took the lead since Stella was gone, and, well, it was my Kingdom. I was the Queen.

"It's getting late, let's deal with this quickly," Rika stated. I nodded.

"Your Majesty, Nawai is moving to the main building, causing carnage on his way," said a Qeios Guardian.

"Lead the way," I ordered. He nodded and led us through Qeios to a trail of destruction.

"There he is," pointed Rika.

Jane sent an ice blast at him, but he dodged it, and looked back at us.

"Glad to see you didn't forget me, Sleeping Knights. And Sonia, long time no see. So, how's not being a Princess going for ya," Luke taunted.

"I ain't a Princess, I'm a motherfucking Queen. And this is MY Kingdom, so I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, you son of a bitch," I shot back.

"Ouch, didn't think you could get more bitchy. Well, unfortunately for you, in this world, I have the power to destroy you and everything you love," he snarled.

He charged at us with his red lightsabre staff.

Sally met his charge first, the two staffs connecting as the battle began. I grabbed the DC-15S I always carried, and shot at him when he pushed Sally back a little, before igniting my darksabre and meeting one of his blades. He spun, pushing me away and meeting Rika and Lara's blades on either of his own. Another blaster shot came at him from behind as Sally quick-drawed her E-11 briefly, before charging at him again with Cierra and myself. Jane tried to distract him with ice as I swung at his legs, and Cierra swung at his head. He avoided the ice blast and blocked both our blades with the staff, but was kicked back into a wall by Sally.

He was stunned briefly, and Jane rushed at him, ice sword in hand. Her charge was met by Force lightning when he realised what was going on, and I rushed to block the lightning before it hurt Jane too much. It was caught on my darksabre, and he stopped. Sally and Lara charged past me, both swinging mercilessly at the Sith.

Sally's sabre staff went for his torso while he was distracted by the other end of her blade and Lara's blade, but he avoided at the last second, causing the green blade to simply cut his shirt, leaving a small burn mark on his stomach.

"This isn't over," Luke growled as he jumped away, going for the hangar.

"After him!" called Cierra. We all ran after him, but when we reached the hangar we saw his fighter leave and enter hyperspace dangerously close to the planet, causing a little bit of damage to the ground below.

"Great, he's still alive and free," I groaned.

"Don't worry Sonia, we'll get him. It's been difficult because we've been dealing with like, five bad guys who all seem to be on different teams, but two of them have joined us so we've got a bit more time to deal with Luke, while also dealing with Stella and Felix," Jane said.

She hugged me, and I sighed, resting my head on the taller girl's chest.

"Well, let's spend the night in Qeios, we'll continue the chase tomorrow," Lara suggested. We all agreed, and went back to the main building; Qeios' version of a castle.

 _ **Stella Khai's POV:**_

 **Wake**

I groaned as I woke up, my head was pounding.

 _I guess I had a bit too much to drink last night… And I guess that stops the connection._

I climbed out of bed and had a shower, before having breakfast and calling Lara.

"Lara, how'd things go last night? The alcohol stopped me from going to the Sleep," I said when she picked up.

"Well, I can say that was the case for most of you, but you were awake. You almost bloody killed me and Rika, before stealing the _Night Fury_ and running away," Lara replied.

 _Huh? I don't remember that._

"Ah. Perhaps that bracer is more dangerous than we think," I suggested.

"Maybe. Tell you what, don't go to sleep tonight, I'll come to the Wake, pick you up, and we'll go ask Sebastian about it," she told me.

I agreed, said goodbye, and crashed onto the couch.

 _Ugh, hangovers are the worst…_

 **!-={+}-=!**

That night, I stayed up and waited for Lara. Sure enough, I heard a ship landing outside.

I grabbed my Five-Seven, and headed outside, locking the house.

A silver and red yacht was parked on the road, a ship I had only seen once before; when the Sith escaped Felix and me, after I had my legs cut off.

I got in the yacht, and saw Lara in the pilot's seat.

"New ship I see," I laughed.

"The _Kesh Wanderer_ , Savara and Lyla were kind enough to let us borrow it. Sorry I'm late, had to convince the others to take a Q-98 shuttle back to the _Destroyer_ ," Lara apologised.

"Alright, well, I assume you know where to go?" I questioned. Lara nodded.

"Dromund Kaas. No idea why he's there, but he is," she answered.

"Well then, let's go."

 _ **Third Person (Written by Blooded Reaper):**_

 **Sleep**

The _Kesh Wanderer_ entered the atmosphere of Dromund Kaas, and was quickly noticed by a being, who was lightly surprised to see a ship arriving.

The yacht landed.

"Alright, you stay here. I'm gonna go find Sebastian," Stella told her companion. Lara nodded, and powered down the ship.

Stella disembarked from the ship, and was greeted by a couple of droids, to her slight surprise.

"Greetings, lifeform designation; 'Jedi Knight Stella Trineti Khai, Leader of the Sleeping Knights, Identification Number 3361487'. Sebastian has sent us to collect you, he awaits your presence at his workshop nearby," one of the droids said.

 _Well, that makes things easy,_ thought Stella.

She followed the droids as they led her to a hidden building, not far from the yacht.

Upon reaching the workshop, she noticed Sebastian inside.

"Hey Sebastian, haven't seen you for a while," she greeted, a warm smile gracing her face.

"Hello, Miss Khai, and yes, it has been a couple of years since we last spoke. You look tired, shall I make you some tea?" the former butler and engineer of the Virtcast said in a calm but formal tone.

"Sure, I guess," Stella answered, not particularly surprised at the offer. Tea was of course, one of Sebastian's specialties.

While Sebastian made some tea, he asked Stella about her arrival on Dromund Kaas.

"I assume there is a reason for your visit?" he questioned.

"Yes, there is. I have a few questions that I would rather like some answers for," she replied, her tone becoming serious and more like it usually was in the Sleep.

Sebastian finished the tea, and set it down on a table in the centre of the room. They both took a seat, and began drinking.

"I will answer any questions, that I am able to, so what seems to be the problem?" he asked her.

"Alright, so, as my Sleep-self, I noticed at first that a ring had appeared on my finger, after Felix started tempting me over to the Dark Side. It's grown overtime to consume more and more of my arm as I become darker. I was wondering if you knew what it was?" she asked.

Sebastian's eyes went wide in realisation.

"What did it look like? The ring I mean," he questioned.

"I can't remember much, was kinda a little distracted at the time, but I believe it was pure black, with a glowing red eye," she recalled.

"Did it speak to you?" he asked.

"No, I didn't hear any weird voices or anything. Do you know what it is?" she answered, slightly curious about the specificity of the question.

"Yes. I do know what it is, although I really wish I didn't…" he trailed off.

After a brief pause, Sebastian continued.

"It's called Deathbringer, a fitting name for its intended purpose. What form has it reached?"

"It's a bracer right now. I think..."

"Good we may still have time, with every new form it takes, it will become increasingly more difficult to remove," he said in slight relief.

"Alright…sooo…how do we get it off?" Stella asked, becoming worried.

"After it reaches bracer form, it can no longer be removed by physical means," he explained.

" _Shit…_ " Stella groaned under her breath.

"Although… That doesn't mean it is impossible to remove at this point, Deathbringer can be mentally forced back into his bracelet form," Sebastian finished, bringing some hope back to the young Jedi.

"How?" she asked.

"With great difficulty and mental fortitude, I would recommend draining his supply first," he answered.

"Supply of what…?" Stella questioned slowly, once again becoming worried.

"Human life force," Sebastian said nonchalantly.

"Ah. Of course. Great. Well, how does one do that?" she groaned.

"You fight him, you wear him down until he is forced to use his life force to defend himself, when he gets low he is likely to force his host to flee, that is when you must strike at him mentally. If he wins, you die," Sebastian lowered his head.

"But that's in the future. For now, finish your tea, and relax, for the battle ahead will be hard fought," he said calmly.

"Will you help?" Stella asked.

"I vowed long ago that I would never fight another battle. I help people, I don't fight. Not anymore. I will help in any way that I can, but I won't fight," he said, as if recalling worse times.

Stella nodded slowly, quietly wondering what it was that Sebastian had done. "…Okay. I understand. Thank you, Sebastian. I really appreciate your help," she said, bowing her head.

He nodded.

She finished her tea, and left to re-join Lara onboard the _Kesh Wanderer_.

"Did you find Sebastian?" Lara asked as Stella entered the cockpit.

"Yeah, I know what it is, and have an idea of what I must do. Let's head back so I can enter the Sleep, and hopefully get this over with," Stella answered. Lara nodded, and they took off, flying back through the portal to the Wake.

 _ **Sector 4: The End is Nigh**_

 _ **Lyla Klal's POV:**_

The _Furious Destroyer_ exited Hyperspace over Gaalia, and I spotted the _Night Fury_ flying towards the planet.

"Contact the Sleeping Knights, tell them where we are. Vestara and I are going down to the planet," I said to the bridge crew of the _Destroyer_. They nodded, and Vestara followed me to the hangar.

Unfortunately, a certain 5-year-old followed as well.

But we didn't notice until we had taken a Q-98 _Laurne_ -class and left the cruiser.

"The Sleeping Knights aren't here, so let's not get into combat preferably. It may not end well for us," Vestara said.

"Agreed, let's just follow and observe," I nodded.

"Follow who?" came a familiar voice.

I turned around and saw Styra had followed us onto the shuttle.

"Dangit, we're already entering the atmosphere. If we turn back now we'll lose them," groaned Vestara.

"Just more of a reason to stay out of combat," I sighed. "Styra, I told you to stay on the _Destroyer_ , we just need to deal with something, and then we'd be back by your side."

Styra just jumped up on my lap.

"I wanna go with mummy," she complained.

I groaned.

"Well, I guess that's what you're doing now. Ves, let's try to stay off the _Night Fury_ 's scanners," I warned. Vestara nodded, and flew down below the level of the _Night Fury_ , close to the ground in hopes that it might confuse the scanners at least a little.

We flew to what appeared to be a collection of military air bases off the coast of a tropical cove.

And a group of strange-looking fighters flew towards the _Night Fury_.

"Watch out, I sense a fight coming," Vestara commented.

And sure enough, the fighters opened fire on the _Night Fury_. But, Stella and Felix began shooting back, destroying a few of the fighters.

Suddenly, the shuttle rocked as a rain of turbolasers came down on us from above. Vestara pulled evasive manoeuvres and flew over the land. We turned around and I saw a Q-75 _Qeios_ -class Starfighter flying straight for us. Upon closer inspection, I noticed graffiti all over the fighter.

"It's Luke, get us out of here," I said.

We sent some shots towards the fighter, before flying back over the cove towards the mountains.

"He's faster and more manoeuvrable than us, we can't run," Vestara exclaimed as the ship rocked again.

I held on tight to Styra as another blast destroyed an engine and the shuttle began plummeting towards a mountain.

"Help me!" Vestara yelled, both using the controls and the Force the slow the ship's descent. I reached out in the Force, and grabbed hold of the ship with her, attempting to slow it even further.

We soon crashed through trees and hit the ground, but thankfully none of us were hurt. We had been able to slow the ship down enough.

But there was no rest. We immediately started running out of the ship and into the forest as more turbolasers came down and destroyed the _Laurne_ -class.

Once Luke was distracted by the other fighters and the _Night Fury_ , I calmed myself down.

Probably not my best idea, since the adrenaline was the only thing keeping me from realising I was in a dark, dense forest. Something I had always been terrified of for as long as I could remember.

I froze up, and Vestara noticed. "It's okay, Ly. It's just some trees, there's nothing here," she comforted, knowing my fear all too well.

When I didn't move, she came over to me and pulled me into an embrace, kissing me lightly on the lips. I slightly relaxed a little, but held on to her hand tightly when she pulled away.

My fear of dark, dense forests may have been an odd one, but from what I knew, I still had all my fears from my previous life. Which had made getting used to this new life hard, especially on Dathomir. This particular fear stemmed from another fear, fear of the supernatural. Obviously, before being awoken by the Nightsisters, I had no idea about things like the Force. So waking up on a planet such as Dathomir with witches who used zombies for defence and knew the ways of the Force, well, you can image how often I was petrified. I got used to the strange powers and stuff, but my fears remained. I still fear dark forests for the same reason I always did. It was just all too inviting for paranormal activity. Finding out about the Wake had been interesting, since during my research I found a place called Aokigahara, nicknamed Suicide Forest. _That_ had been a terrifying discovery for me, and after seeing videos there, only made my fear of the supernatural and dense forests more prominent. In-fact, I would say this forest is just as thick as Aokigahara.

I guess it's kind of ironic that I'm afraid of ghosts and stuff when I'm sorta one myself, as I'm only alive due to a Reaper bringing me back from the dead.

Vestara led me and Styra down to the beach, where I managed to calm down. Styra splashed around in the water, making sure I became drenched in the process. It helped a bit.

I refocussed on the battle, and saw a lot of the local fighters had already been destroyed.

The _Night Fury_ was in battle with Luke, however it ended up flying overhead and I saw Stella jump out.

 _For kriff's sake, back into the forest…_

"Styra, stay here," Vestara said sternly.

"And do not follow us this time," I finished.

She nodded, and we both ignited our red lightsabres.

Adrenaline came back to me, giving me the courage to follow Vestara back into the forest.

I saw a flash of purple, and dashed in the direction of it. Sure enough, Stella was waiting there with her eye flame ignited, and a weirdly shaped black sword in her hands.

My and Vestara's lightsabres' were up in defence as we stood in-front of the now very tall 23-year-old.

"Stella, we don't want to hurt you. We're on your side," I alerted her.

"You're on the Sleeping Knights' side, that doesn't mean I'm going to let you go. You still need to pay for everything you've done," Stella hissed.

She dashed at us before we could say anything more, and I caught her sword on my sabre, using the Force to not get pushed back by her strength. Vestara swung at her, but she jumped up and landed on the lightsabre, standing on top of it without it cutting her legs, before kicking Vestara in the face hard enough that she stumbled back into a tree and her breath was knocked out of her lungs.

Blood poured from her nose, which was not broken, but rather had a bit of a hole where her nose was supposed to be.

 _Kriff those feet are sharp._

I used Force Lightning on Stella, but she pulled out a blue lightsabre and blocked it. She used the Force and sent me flying into another tree, knocking the breath out of me this time.

She charged at me, but I managed to block her sword, before ducking away as Vestara swung from behind. Vestara's blade was caught with the blue sabre though, and pushed back.

Before I could react, the black sword came from below and put a deep cut up my right arm, causing me to drop my lightsabre. I was then Force blasted into a fallen log, where I was almost knocked unconscious, and felt blood start pouring from a huge cut on my forehead. With my blurry vision, I looked for Vestara and soon saw her with both our lightsabres pounding away at Stella's defence.

Stella literally kicked one of the lightsabres away, used her lightsabre to occupy the other, and ran her sword through Vestara's stomach.

I yelled out and forced myself over to her in record speeds, catching her as she fell backwards.

I held her as tight as I could with my injured arm, slowly dragging her to a tree.

I looked back at Stella, my eyes now blurry from tears, which were mixing with the blood flowing down my face.

She was about to cut both our heads off, when she was pushed back into a tree.

I looked behind me and saw Styra. She had obviously heard the fight and come after us, and when she saw Stella about to kill us, her instincts took over and she Force-blasted Stella away.

I looked back to where Stella had been, and saw she had vanished. Though I briefly spotted a hint of white running through the trees, away from us.

"Ly…la…" groaned Vestara.

"You're gonna be okay, just stay with me Ves," I cried, hugging her.

"Ly…we b-both know…t-that's n-n-not tr…ue… T-Take care…of St…yra…, you'll b-be f-fine…without me…j-just promise me…you'll be fine…" she coughed out.

"I promise… I promise I'll take care of Styra… And I'll do my best to keep myself going… J-Just…I'll never forget you, Ves… I love you…" I managed to say through my crying.

She smiled, though it was weak. "G-Good…I-I l…ove…you too…Ly…" she said, quietly.

She weakly reached for my face, gently stroking my cheek, before her hand fell to the ground as her life came to an end, a smile still on her face.

I started crying uncontrollably, and felt Styra crawl under my arm, also crying.

 _ **Jane Lante's POV:**_

We exited hyperspace over Gaalia, and entered the atmosphere.

"Well, we're a little late to the party. Follow the signal from the _Night Fury_ ," Sonia ordered.

Matt nodded and directed the Q-98 down to the same place we first descended when we came to Gaalia five years ago.

"Distress signal coming from the forest," alerted Rika.

"Alright, let's check it out," I said. We flew down and landed on the beach.

Sonia and I followed Rika while the rest stayed with the ship.

We trekked through the forest, following the signal.

We eventually came across a rather gruesome sight.

"Lyla!?" I exclaimed when I saw the former-Sith with her wife and daughter.

The only problem was, said wife was dead, and said former-Sith was covered in blood.

"What happened?" asked Sonia, quickly pulling out some bandages she usually carried and trying to clean up the cut on Lyla's head before she covered it up, holding it for me to use my ice to create a make-shift pin in order to keep the bandage tied.

"Stella…she killed Vestara…" Lyla sniffled, clearly still crying.

"I'm sorry, Ly… However, it wasn't exactly Stella. Lara contacted us about something that's been manipulating her. We're gonna win this fight. For Ves. Alright?" Rika whispered.

Lyla looked at Rika for a moment. "For Ves," she quietly agreed.

Sonia helped Lyla stand up, and we saw the giant cut down her arm. "I don't have another bandage, let's get her back to the shuttle," she said.

I nodded, and made a bed of ice to put Vestara's body on. Rika used the Force to lift the bed with Vestara on it, and I picked up Styra, who seemed to have cried herself to sleep.

I looked around one more time as Sonia, Lyla and Rika began walking back to the shuttle. I was slightly surprised to see a Force apparition smiling behind me. It was Vestara.

I was about to say something, but she put her finger to her lips.

"She doesn't like supernatural things, like ghosts and stuff. Please take care of her, I don't want to see her in pain," she whispered. I smiled and nodded.

"I'll make sure she's protected, same with your daughter. I promise, Vestara," I said quietly.

She smiled and disappeared. I followed the others back to the beach.

We climbed into the shuttle, and Rika finished patching Lyla up. I put Styra down next to her and went into the cockpit where Matt and Sally were waiting to take off.

"Alright, let's go," I sighed. They nodded, and the ship left the beach.

"We've got a problem, the _Destroyer_ is reporting a ship that's just come out of hyperspace and seems to be accelerating towards the planet. They scanned it and it's full of rhydonium. That much rhydonium could send the entire planet into a nuclear wasteland," Tarev alerted.

"Fuck, alright. Contact Gaalia Officials, warn them, and get us out of here. Can the _Destroyer_ fire on the ship without causing too much damage?" Sonia asked behind me.

"Negative, the ship is too close to the _Destroyer_ right now, and its course will send it straight past Starfleet HQ. No point on its current trajectory will it be safe to fire on. Heck, even if they did fire on it now, it'd still wipe out a portion of the planet, including all of us," Savara replied.

"Well shit, I guess our only choice is to escape," I sighed.

"So do we head back up?" asked Sally. I nodded,

"Alright, let's go. Should warn the _Night Fury_ , we don't exactly want them dead," Matt said.

 _ **Stella Khai's POV:**_

I managed to jump into the _Night Fury_ as Felix flew past, and got into the pilot's seat.

"Luke's being a slimy little bastard," Felix commented.

"Well, we'll just have to be faster," I said.

Before we did anything more though, the _Night Fury_ 's A.I. alerted us to an emergency message from the _Furious Destroyer_. Surprised, I accepted the message.

"This is a warning to all Gaalian forces, a cruiser with enough rhydonium to turn the entire planet into a wasteland is currently on a collision course with New San Francisco. Do what you can to either escape, or protect yourselves. This is a code black warning from the _Furious Destroyer_ and the Sleeping Knights, over and out," came the voice of Sonia Borne.

"For fucks sake, that's either Luke's doing, or we've got someone else to deal with," Felix groaned.

"It's Luke, he's been trying to distract us. He would have heard that message, but look, he's still trying to delay us and the U.F.G. forces," I pointed out.

"Let's get out of here then," I nodded and we blasted upwards and out of the atmosphere, with Luke hot on our tail. I saw the incoming cruiser, it was a 2,000-metre-long _Dawn_ -class Star Destroyer from Arendelle. I was quickly distracted by the shuttle rocking from an explosion.

"He's gaining," I warned, seeing the scanners.

We pulled evasive manoeuvres to avoid being shot down, and suddenly, a silver and red yacht came out of hyperspace next to us, shooting towards Luke and forcing him to evade.

 _Thanks Lara, perfect timing._

"Get us away from Gaalia," I said.

Felix nodded, and we entered hyperspace.

 _ **Lara Pendoberg's POV:**_

I left hyperspace and saw the _Night Fury_ in-front of me, being shot at by a graffitied Q-75. I shot at the Q-75, causing it to pull away from the _Herald_ -class, before the dark grey shuttle entered hyperspace and left.

The Q-75 also left afterwards.

I turned the _Kesh Wanderer_ around and saw an Arendelle _Dawn_ -class Star Destroyer heading for the planet, but didn't think anything of it. I flew to the _Furious Destroyer_.

" _Kesh Wanderer_ , hurry and land. We're getting out of here," came Sonia's voice over the comms.

I did so, quickly landing in the _Furious Destroyer_ 's hangar as it entered hyperspace.

"I just hope we gave the people of Gaalia enough warning," I heard Savara saying as I exited the _Kesh Wanderer_.

"Enough warning? What did I miss?" I asked.

"Lara! Glad to see you alive," Matt smiled, hugging me.

"Basically, Stella and Felix attacked Gaalia, Luke followed, Stella killed the former-Sith Savara and injured Lyla, and now Luke's sent a _Dawn_ -class full of rhydonium going into Gaalia at full speed, meaning that planet is probably now a barren wasteland," sighed Jane.

I stood still for a moment, trying to process the information.

"Vestara…is dead?" was my first reaction.

"Unfortunately…yes…" Matt nodded.

"Where's Lyla," I demanded.

"She's in the medical bay," Jane replied.

I immediately started making my way to the med-bay.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

Lyla seemed somewhat peaceful from a distance, but as I got closer I could tell she had been crying for some time.

"Lyla? It's me, Lara," I whispered as I came close.

She looked up to me, tear-stained face, red puffy eyes, shaking. My immediate instinct was to sit on the bed next to her and hold the older girl close.

"I'm sorry…I'm really sorry…" I softly whispered into her ear.

"It's…not your fault, Lara," Lyla sobbed.

 _But…if I hadn't let Stella go back to sleep when she did…Vestara would still be alive…_

We simply sat like that for a while until Lyla fell asleep.

 _ **Stella Khai's POV:**_

After we fled from Gaalia, I left the pilot's seat and went to my room to meditate. Or, at least try to. Deathbringer was making that hard.

It wasn't long before I was irritated with the nagging voice of Deathbringer inside my head, telling me to go somewhere. But that was until it mentioned power.

I went back to the cockpit. "Think you could handle this on your own for a little? There's something I need to do, alone. I'll cloak the _Night Fury_ and drag the Sleeping Knights away too, so you can deal with Luke without them interfering," I alerted Felix.

"Yeah sure, I can deal with him. I'll see you soon, Stel," he smiled warmly. I kissed him before glossing over the _Night Fury_ 's computers, enabling the cloaking systems.

And then, I went to get my Q-90. And, with the _Furious Destroyer_ still trying to chase me rather than the _Night Fury_ , I followed my instincts.

They led me into a maelstrom, not far from where we were, and the only reason I wasn't torn apart was because of the Force.

After almost an hour of trying to navigate the maelstrom, I finally found a planet. And upon further inspection, I noticed it was strong with the Force.

I quickly landed and cautiously disembarked from my fighter.

"Stella," came a voice.

"Who's there," I demanded, my purple eye flame igniting.

"The real question is, why have you come?" the feminine voice questioned.

"I seek power, training," I stated.

A figure appeared before me, and I summoned my Black Blade, getting into a defensive stance.

"You are not worthy, not in this form," she said.

I was about to ask what she meant, when a searing pain coursed through me and I blacked out.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

I soon awoke, and it was as if I was awakening from a dream. Or rather, a nightmare.

I looked down and saw my beskar legs had been healed back to flesh. My mind was clear, no longer riddled with insanity.

I stood up, calm, focused.

"Why was I brought here," I asked in an emotionless tone.

"To learn more of the Force, and of yourself," came the feminine voice from before.

"There is more to learn?" I curiously probed.

"Indeed. You are the chosen one, selected by a force far greater than you or your friends. Your job is to bring balance, and your time will come. But until then, you must train. You must overcome your fear, your insanity, and you must embrace the Force as a whole, rather than as light or dark," the voice explained.

"I am a Jedi Half-Sith, I already know both sides," I said.

"Knowing the light and dark does not mean you know all the Force is. And you are not currently strong enough to stay faithful to the light."

I guess she meant the fact that I had lost myself to Deathbringer after Felix's dealings with the Dark Side.

"Very well, what must I do to learn this power?" I asked.

"You must pass a trial; only then will you be strong enough. Go to Korriban, there you will encounter all you must pass," she answered.

 _The Sith home world?_

"I assume the Force will guide me on this path," I enquired.

"Yes. Trust in the Force, and it will guide you to the power you seek."

I turned back to my Q-90 and entered the Starfighter. I powered up, and left the planet, setting course for Korriban.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

The planet was strong in the Dark Side, I could sense it everywhere.

I was standing before a Sith Temple, dark and eerie in the barren wastelands of Korriban.

I sat, cross-legged in front of the entrance, and meditated.

Soon, a figure appeared, dressed in Sith Robes.

"You seek what cannot be learnt, Jedi. You will die trying," it said.

"I care not for you, Sith. I am far more powerful than you realise," I replied, calmly.

"We shall see about that," he spat, before vanishing. The doors to the temple opened, and I entered.

My blue eye flame ignited to cast light into the darkness of the temple, illuminating it in a flickering blue glow.

As I walked, I suddenly came out into what appeared to be the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4.

Confused, I continued walking. I soon came to a courtyard where I noticed two figures, which I quickly recognised as Sonia and Lachie Ren.

They were locked in combat, however Ren soon overpowered Sonia and sliced her in half.

I quickly grabbed my lightsabre, igniting it and getting Lachie's attention.

"Ahh, young Stella. Did you miss me?" he mocked.

"I saw you die," I said.

He laughed. "And you thought that was real? I am Aka Redthorne, master of illusions! I cannot be killed; do you really think I'm that weak?"

"Lachie Ren, Aka Redthorne, whatever the fuck you want to call yourself, you're going to die this time," I snarled.

He charged at me, red sabre going for my chest. I blocked it, and swung towards him. He also blocked.

" _Clear your mind, you must. Real, something may seem, but really there, is it? Clear your mind, young Stella,"_ came the voice of Master Yoda, a voice I had heard before since he had contacted me through the Force prior to my insanity, in fact, quite prior. A few years prior.

I sighed, and closed my eyes. The red lightsabre came directly at me, but vanished.

I opened my eyes to find I was back in the Sith Temple.

" _Thank you, Master Yoda,"_ I breathed as my eye flame died down.

"Thank me not, your own will power, that was. Now, follow me, you must. Guide you, I will," came the ancient Jedi's response as he appeared before me.

"Master, what exactly must I do to succeed?" I asked.

"For that, use the Force to guide you, you must. A powerful being, you must defeat," he answered.

I looked at him, questioningly.

"A powerful being, Master?" I queried.

"Insanity, hm, yes, powerful it is. Full of it, you are. To overcome it, the only way of being truly in control, this is," he said.

I followed the old Jedi Master as he hobbled along through the temple. We eventually came to a doorway, and Yoda stopped.

"Through this door, a great evil lies. Trust in the Force, and your strength, you must. Prove to yourself that you can overcome whatever you face, Stella Khai," he stated. I nodded, a determined look on my face.

I entered the room, surprised to find the familiar town of Inlia on the other side, though it was reduced to rubble. I went to my parents' house in the town, and that's where I found what I was looking for.

"You shouldn't have come, Stella," came a voice, much like my own, but with a hint of insanity.

Deathbringer was standing in-front of me in full glory, with my body. One of her arms was beskar and the other had the Deathbringer armour taking over most of it, as well as the beskar legs I had had as Insane Stella, and her left eye was engulfed in a raging purple flame.

"You've controlled me for far too long, Deathbringer," I sneered.

"Ah but what are you without me? Without your insanity? Nothing. You're worthless, Stella. I've been with you for your entire life. I know every memory you have. You think you can win this fight, but you'll never truly be victorious," she smirked.

The world around us changed, we were now in a very Japanese-looking place I recognised as Hanamura, the island country North of Zealand and West Medoua on Earth. The people around me were happy, unsuspecting of any imminent danger.

"C'mon Crystal, loosen up. We're not on the front lines anymore," said a girl near me who had short white hair and silver eyes.

"Out of everyone here, I figured you'd be the least relaxed, Melody," another girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes sighed quietly, smiling. "But I guess this is a vacation from your duties as Princess, so I shouldn't be surprised."

I turned around and saw two boys who looked to be in their 20s relaxing together.

"Blake, your sister is too cautious," one of them said.

"I guess she gets that from mum. She is a Khai, after all," the other boy, Blake, laughed, and gave the first boy a light kiss before getting up and sneaking over to the blonde.

 _A Khai? Are these my kids?_

Suddenly, everything went dark and blinding lightning struck. When my vision cleared, the cheery scene was gone. The two boys were bleeding out on the floor, with the blonde girl crying over her brother.

Out of nowhere, sharp beskar fingers appeared through the girl's chest, and she was thrown aside by Deathbringer.

My bright blue eye flame ignited in full fury as I ignited my blue katana-like lightsabre. Deathbringer summoned her Black Blade, and we both got into attack stances.

She charged at me, and I managed to block her blade with my sabre. I pushed her back and used the Force to push her into a wall. I dashed at her with sonic speeds, breaking the sound barrier and creating a sonic boom as the surrounding terrain and buildings were ripped apart.

My blade was stopped by the Black Blade, and a sharp pain erupted from my stomach as she kneed me with her sharp iron knee. She drove the sharp foot of her beskar legs into my abdomen, piercing it and sending me flying backwards, crashing into a building.

I groaned as I looked down to see blood. I stood up, despite the immense pain in my abdomen, only to be punched in the face by a fist of Mandalorian Iron. I crashed through the building, which fell on top of me.

I could sense Deathbringer approaching, and sent out a wave of Force energy, sending both her and the rubble on top of me flying.

I stood up again, the blue flame dancing more angrily than ever.

But I remembered what Deathbringer was and calmed myself down. The flame remained, but was steady. My eyes glowed brighter than ever before, as did the flame. The whole world fell away and was replaced with a completely in-tact shopping centre from the Wake; Sunshine Plaza. The river flowed past the boardwalk and under food-court to our left. This had been a place of many happy memories.

I realised something.

This wasn't a fight against Deathbringer, this was a fight against myself. None of this was real, this was all in my head.

I was Stella Khai, the bright, bubbly girl who always loved to have fun. I wasn't the emotionless or the rage-filled Stella. I wasn't the insane Stella.

I was the real me.

I threw away my lightsabre, discarding the red blade too. A far more refined, narrower, more sword-like Black Blade appeared in my hand and I walked calmly towards where Deathbringer was standing on the bridge over the river.

She dashed at me, but I blocked her blade with ease. She kept swinging, trying hard to break my defences, but I held my ground.

Soon, I blasted her back again with the Force, making her crash into the clothing store behind her. My left arm was engulfed by a blue flame as a giant Rock Cannon appeared, once again, far more refined and more powerful than Deathbringer's Rock Blaster.

I pointed the arm-cannon at Deathbringer, who looked up at me in shock. I showed no mercy as a blue blast came from the cannon, causing a massive explosion which engulfed, and destroyed, Deathbringer.

The cannon and the Black Blade disappeared as I used the Force to get my lightsabres back. I closed my eyes and opened them again to find myself back in the Sith Temple.

" _Very good, young Stella. Learnt a great power, you have. Use it wisely. Injured, Deathbringer is. For now, useless it has become,"_ came Yoda's voice. I nodded and proceeded out of the temple.

By the time I got to the entrance of the temple, my beskar limbs had returned, and I was pretty much exactly how I was before this started.

Except I was in control, not Deathbringer.

My insanity was gone.

Deathbringer was a bracelet once more.

A bracelet I was able to take off.

I put it in my pocket for the time being.

When I left the temple, I realised I was back on the mysterious Force planet from before.

Unfortunately, my Q-90 seemed to have been heavily damaged in the maelstrom.

 _Guess I'm waiting for the_ Destroyer _to pick me up._

 _ **Sector 5: A New Addition  
**_

I wasn't waiting long as I saw the cruiser appear in the atmosphere after only a couple hours. The _Phantom Of The Night_ came out of a hangar and landed near me.

I sat on my fighter as the Sleeping Knights came over to me, though they instantly ignited their lightsabres when they saw me.

"Calm down, I'm me again. No longer insane or anything like that," I said. To prove my point, I dropped my lightsabres and blaster in front of them.

"Well, I will say last time you tried to kill us, you had purple eyes. Now your eyes are blue again, so I'm gonna take that as a sign that you're normal," nodded Rika, breathing a sigh of relief.

"So you did it, huh? Whatever Sebastian told you, it worked?" Lara smiled. I nodded.

"Yes. Deathbringer is useless for the time being, and I say we keep it locked away so that it doesn't cause any more harm," I stated, holding the bracelet for them to see.

"You had something called Deathbringer on you? Wow Stel, that's a bit much isn't it?" laughed Savara.

"Yeah, a bit. Anyway, how'd you even get the _Destroyer_ in here?" I questioned.

"When we saw you enter the maelstrom, I did some quick tinkering with the cruiser to allow it to withstand the anomaly for a little while," Rika explained.

"A little while…? Sooo shouldn't we be getting back out of here now?"

"Yeah… We better hurry."

And with that, we all ran back to the _Phantom_ and the twins flew us back to the cruiser.

"Alright let's turn this thing around and go!" Rika alerted Sonia over the comms.

I felt the ship shaking as we quickly made our way to the bridge.

"Ahh she ain't gonna last much longer, give her all she's got!" I heard someone yell as we entered the bridge.

A loud bang was heard and the ship rocked violently.

"Engines 10 and 16 are down," someone alerted.

Another bang, another engine.

The front of the ship was beginning to disintegrate right before our eyes.

We thought it may have been time to abandon ship, but it seems the Force had mercy on us because the next minute, we came out of the maelstrom and flew smoothly through space.

"Damage report," Jane ordered.

"Engines 7, 10, 12 and 16 are completely destroyed, the hyperdrive and backup hyperdrive are obliterated, major hull damage along the bow and sides of the ship with multiple hull breaches being reported. Blast doors have automatically closed to keep the ship air-tight, so we should be okay. However, we're not going anywhere any time soon," an engineer reported.

"Alert the _Night Fury Guardian_ to our location. Luke is going after Felix and Felix plans to take him alone, we need to get moving now. We'll take the _Phantom_ and head to where Felix was going when I left," I said.

Sonia and Jane looked to me, clearly not realising I had been standing there since they hadn't followed the others down to the planet.

"Wait…since when were you on our side again?" Sonia questioned.

"Since I defeated Deathbringer a few hours ago. Don't worry, I'm not going to turn again," I assured her.

"Alright, well I guess Stella's back in charge. Lead the way," smirked Jane.

We left the crew to deal with keeping the ship running until the Virtcast were able to get it back to Earth and went to the hangar.

"I should deal with Felix on my own, however the rest of you are free to handle Luke," I stated. There was no argument as Savara and Tarev powered up the ship and we left, entering hyperspace and going towards where I knew Felix to be waiting.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

It wasn't long before we came out of hyperspace over the icy planet of Csilla.

"Really? Here? The Chiss home world? You've got to be kidding," groaned Matt.

"C'mon, you live in Arendelle. You can't be afraid of a little ice," Jane joked.

Matt just rolled his eyes and the twins took us down to a place I pointed out after cloaking the ship.

"There's Luke's fighter, so he's already here," pointed Sonia.

"Let's just hope he hasn't found Felix yet," I sighed.

"Over there, the _Night Fury_ ," Tarev alerted.

 _Oh great…_

"Drop me off there and go find Luke," I said, putting on a shirt and pants specifically designed to withstand the cold temperatures yet still be easy to move in.

I ran to the ramp, opened it, and jumped out as the ship flew over the _Night Fury_.

I landed with a soft thud in the snow. I blended in about as well as the _Night Fury_ did. Which was not at all. The warm clothes were white, but I still had the black trench coat and black beskar legs.

I looked around, lightsabre in hand but not ignited. When I scanned for life in the Force, I only sensed two that weren't the Sleeping Knights above me. One would have to be Luke, who seemed to be on the other side of the mountain somewhere near his fighter, and the other was most certainly Felix.

 _I can't miss him anywhere._

He was still in the shuttle.

I cautiously walked to the ramp and used the Force to open it, entering the ship. Sure enough, Felix was in the main room, meditating.

"You're here to fight me," he stated without getting up.

"I would rather not, but if I have to, I will," I replied.

"Out of everyone, I thought you would be the one I could trust," he sighed.

"You can trust me. Your vision is clouded by the dark side, anger and hatred flows through you. You need to clear your mind. We will kill Luke, but this is not the way to do it," I said softly.

"This is the only way," he said, and in the next instant his lightsabre was in-hand and he charged at me.

I ignited my blade and blocked the gold sword-like lightsabre. I flipped over the railing beside me and dashed out of the ship.

 _Don't need to damage the_ Night Fury _in the fight._

Felix followed me out into the snow, not giving me any break as the gold blade came spinning towards me. I hit it out of the way, twirling around and bringing my blade back to Felix's side. He blocked it and flipped over me, our blades spiralling around in a blur as we moved.

My intention of course was not to kill him, simply to wear him down. I knew his moves, and I knew how long he could last. While he also knew my moves, he had never out-lasted me in a duel.

Snow was kicked up into my face, causing me to stumble back. Felix took advantage and drop-kicked me in the chest. I fell backwards but kept the momentum up and flipped back onto my feet, immediately dashing forward and trying to hit his sabre out of the way. Unfortunately, he expected it and pushed me to the side, flipping himself up and bringing his sabre down towards my neck. My lightsabre blocked it just in time, but I looked at him in shock.

 _He's actually trying to kill me._

I kneed him in the stomach, and Force blasted him into some rocks, quickly jumping up on my feet.

Felix was already flying back towards me. I side-stepped and blocked his blade as he swung at me again. He landed next to me and tripped me up with a spinning kick, but I dodged his blade again and kicked him in the chest as I got up. I barely ducked as the gold lightsabre went sailing over my head, hitting an engine on the _Night Fury_ which instantly exploded.

 _So much for not damaging that._

Felix used his sabre as a distraction and tackled me. We rolled through the snow before coming to a stop with me on top. He punched me in the face and rolled us over again, grabbing at my throat in an attempt to choke me. While my instinct told me to try to pry his hands away, I knew it wouldn't work. So instead I upper-cut him in the jaw and pushed him off me.

Both our lightsabres were on the ground a few metres away, and for the moment I didn't bother to pick mine up. I kicked Felix and sent him flying into the hull of the _Night Fury_ , before dashing at him and swinging my fist at his face. He ducked at the last second and I dented the durasteel hull with my fist. I knew it was going to hurt like a bitch later, but adrenaline meant I didn't notice it for now.

I heard a lightsabre igniting and dodged out of the way as Felix's blade cut straight through the hull where I had just been. The result was another explosion which sent both of us flying into the snow.

I glanced at the _Night Fury_ to see basically a burning wreck. My red lightsabre was quickly in my hand though as I ran towards where Felix had already recovered. I did a spinning jump attack on the boy, allowing him to push my blade to the side with his as one of my knees hit him square in the face.

Blood was covering most of his face and clothes by now, but he still went for another attack. I simply jumped, landed on his sabre with my beskar feet not getting cut, and backflipped, kicking him in the jaw again which sent him falling backwards. I dashed over and pinned him down before he could recover.

"...St-Stella…?"

I punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

I got off him and stood, panting heavily from the fight. My body ached all over and my hand now felt like it was broken after punching the _Night Fury_.

 _To be fair my hand probably is broken after that._

I looked back at Felix and my heart felt heavy. He wasn't as durable as me and didn't have the super-human regeneration I had. As a result, he was covered in his own blood, his clothes appearing almost completely red.

 _I'm sorry, Felix. I love you…_

I pulled out my comm.

"This is Stella Khai requesting immediate medical backup," I said.

…

"Stella, we're a little busy at the moment but we'll retreat and get to you," came Tarev's voice.

I heard an explosion near the top of the mountain and saw the _Phantom of the Night_ appearing out of a cloud of smoke.

It landed near me, and I dragged Felix on-board.

"He needs medical attention immediately," I alerted.

"Alright, an Arendelle Star Destroyer is waiting in orbit. We only have limited supplies here so let's get him on-board," Jane replied.

Rika got to work on temporarily patching up her cousin in the medical bay as I felt the ship lift off.

"What happened to Luke?" I asked.

"Well, we destroyed his fighter. But he's strong. Sally was injured in the fight, and Lara nearly fell as well," Sonia reported.

"Okay…well, let's just get out of here. We can deal with Luke later," I sighed. "Might want to get someone to recover the _Night Fury_ , can't let even the wreckage of that fall into the wrong hands."

Sonia nodded and returned to the bridge.

I slumped onto the floor in the main hold of the ship and fell asleep before we had even reached the Arendelle Star Destroyer.

 **Wake**

It was 11:45 AM when I awoke, and I immediately heard Felix groaning next to me.

I managed to get up, despite my body still aching and my hand still being broken, and looked to where Felix was laying next to me, clearly heavily injured. Though not as bad as in the Sleep.

"I'm…really sorry…" I whispered.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, smiling.

"You did what you had to. I should be the one apologising for all the trouble I caused. I guess you were right, I got blinded by hatred and lost my way," he weakly said.

"Hopefully I don't have to fight you again," I sighed.

"Oh, don't worry, I think that final hit knocked some sense into me. Though I will say, that was a good fight. Okay, we went all out and hurt each other, but we don't usually go all out on each other for that exact reason," he lightly chuckled.

He tried to move but was in too much pain to do anything.

"Hey, don't move, I'll take care of you. For now, you need to rest and heal. Again," I giggled.

"Geeze, this just isn't my year is it," he sighed, smiling.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, first doing a temporary bandage on my hand before taking the bandages back to the bedroom to patch up Felix.

 _These'll have to do until I get some paramedics here._

And speaking of, after I patched up Felix, I called the hospital and told them of our situation, to which I was assured that an Ambulance had been dispatched to my house.

 _Our house. Felix lives here now._

 _ **Sonia Borne's POV:**_

 **Sleep**

We entered the Sol System after a few days, during which Felix had mostly recovered from his big battle with Stella. I noticed the _Furious Destroyer_ parked up at one of Qeios Shipyards' satellite manufactory plants around Luna, Earth's moon. It was still in pretty bad shape, so we wouldn't be going after Luke with that again any time soon.

"We hurt Luke, so it's likely he'll try to recover before attacking again. We have to draw him out," Jane stated.

"How though? Not like we can just say 'Hey Luke, you mind coming over here so we can kill you?'" questioned Matt.

"We hit him in the real world. While he's in this realm, we send his real-world self to that prison we kept Elaine in. It's one of the only prisons in the world that can stop the connection, so he won't be able to return to his body. Theoretically, he'd try to break himself out. That's when we make our move," I explained.

"Sounds good enough for me," Felix said.

"Well, if we go now, we should be able to get there just after he's gone to sleep. It'll be risky, but it should work," Stella nodded, coming up beside me.

 _Damn she's tall with those legs…6"0 at least!_

"Alright let's go."

The crew sent the Star Destroyer into hyperspace through a dimensional portal, and we came out over our own Earth not long after.

 **Wake**

We went down to the hangar and took the _Phantom of the Night_ down to the planet. Sure enough, we were flying over Caboolture at about 8:00 PM, meaning Luke would have already gone to bed so as to get to the Dream Realm quickly.

I glanced over the computers to make sure the ship was cloaked, which it was. We quickly tracked Luke down and landed in the car park of the hotel he had been staying in.

"Alright, he should be asleep. But be on your guard. Let's go," Stella warned.

We nodded and followed her into the hotel. There were a few cries of shock from staff and guests when they saw Stella's rather frightening beskar legs, though a couple of people recognised most of the Knights.

Well, except me. Much like my mother, I had chosen to stay unknown in this world. It made things a lot less of a hassle. And to be fair, until now about half the other Knights had also been laying low in this world and not getting any attention. This was probably going to reveal most of us to the world, but right now getting Luke was more important.

We walked up to the startled receptionist.

"We believe there is a criminal from the Dream Realm staying here by the name of Luke Nawai, would you care to help us find him?" Jane asked.

I glanced around, of course everyone was still looking at us. I mean, we were all in our full Sleep outfits. Heck, I was still wearing my royal warrior outfit designed specifically for me when I became the Queen of Qeios.

"U-Uh, sure. I will check to see if he's here," the receptionist stuttered, checking the computer for Luke Nawai.

"It seems the name doesn't show up on our lists."

"Figures, he's wanted in this world too, so he wouldn't use his real name. Well, we tracked him this far, we should be able to find him," Stella said. "May we?"

The lady nodded, and we headed up stairs.

"Scan around in the Force, we don't want to disturb anyon-I sense him," Stella interrupted herself and quietly ran to a door on floor five.

She used the Force and unlocked the door, and sure enough, Luke was in bed in the room.

"…Perhaps we should have done this during winter," I stated uncomfortably.

Wasn't exactly the sight I wanted to see; Luke Nawai in boxers and nothing else.

"I'm…going to agree…" groaned Rika.

"Huh, who knew he was packing that down there. I almost feel bad for the amount of times we kicked him in the nuts now," joked Jane.

"Seriously?" I deadpanned, immediately looking away because Jane's comment drew everyone's attention to _that_ part.

I heard a small yelp from Jane as Felix walked past her, lightly bonking her on the head.

"If he's that hot, why don't you cool him down by giving him some clothes, Jane," smirked Savara.

Jane immediately realised what she meant, and a sly grin crossed her face. The next second, Luke was dressed.

In the same sort of ice clothes that Jane and Elsa normally wore.

 _And I know how cold those are…_ I thought to myself, remembering when she did this to me during a particularly hot summer in the Sleep while we were visiting Itomori for some trade agreements.

Felix grabbed him and slung him over his shoulder, and I noticed him shiver when he realised how cold the ice clothes were.

"Well, next stop; Texas," Stella smiled.

We took the unconscious body out to the _Phantom_ , flew up out of the atmosphere to get more speed, and headed to Texas.

We landed at the prison only a few minutes later and gave him in.

"Now we wait," I sighed.

"We should plan for when he gets here, how we're going to do this fight," Stella stated.

We all nodded.

"Sally and Lara are still unfit to fight, and I noticed that when we fought Luke on Csilla we were getting in each other's way which I think is why we couldn't beat him. I say only a couple of us fight at a time for now," Jane said.

"If that's the case, we'll have to do some training after this to improve our teamwork. But I agree, for now that's a good idea," Stella agreed.

"He's made it personal for me and Felix, and Felix has recovered enough to fight at full strength. Let us go at him first," I requested.

Stella looked at Felix, who nodded. She sighed. "Okay, you two are wave one. But as soon as it feels like you might get overpowered, fall back. Rika and I will be wave two, then Jane and Matt, then the twins. If it's okay, Cierra, could you stay here and keep an eye on Sally and Lara?"

Cierra nodded, and everyone else agreed with the pairings.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

It had been about 4 PM when the prison's security read an anomaly in his connection, meaning he had just gone to sleep in the Dream Realm. So we had known he'd be here at least five hours later. And sure enough, five hours passed and the Arendelle Star Destroyer still in orbit reported a _Nssis_ -class Clawcraft exiting hyperspace over Earth.

Sally, Lara and Cierra held the _Phantom of the Night_ above the prison with the cloaking shield engaged while the rest of us waited for the fighter to appear.

It appeared fairly soon when we heard the familiar TIE Fighter laser cannons firing on the prison. The _Phantom_ decloaked and began shooting at the Clawcraft and quickly hit an engine, sending him spiralling down. It crashed near the entrance where we were, and I noticed him jump out at the last second.

"Alright, remember the plan. Sonia, Felix, you're up," Stella said. We nodded and dashed towards where we knew Luke to be.

I ignited my darksabre at the same time as Felix ignited his lightsabre and we swung at a figure in the smoke. Red blades appeared as Luke ignited his staff and blocked our attack.

Felix swung up at him from below while I came at him from the side, once again both of us meeting his dual-bladed sabre as he jumped up and kicked us both away. Felix was the first one to charge back and quickly swapped a few blows with the Sith before being forced down as I jumped in with an aerial attack and pushed him backwards with the force of the hit.

A few more blows were swapped between us and Luke before a blade caught my shoulder, causing a shallow cut and burning the skin around it. I pulled away in pain as Felix took his attention away.

I saw Stella and Rika preparing to attack when another Starfighter could be heard. I glanced up to see a Q-90 fly overhead as someone dressed in black jumped out and ignited a red blade, immediately going for Luke and nearly getting a hit off as he wasn't expecting the new person.

I looked closer as the new person's hood came off and saw it was Lyla. And she seemed pretty pissed off.

 _I guess he kinda indirectly caused Vestara to die, so that makes sense…_

For the moment, I pulled back to the others.

 _ **Lyla Klal's POV:**_

All of this. It all started from Luke. If he hadn't killed a member of the Virtcast, Felix and Stella wouldn't have turned to the dark side, and Vestara wouldn't have been killed.

At first, I had hated Stella for what she did, but after hearing about Deathbringer, I was able to somewhat forgive her a little bit. But I knew the real blame was to be put on Luke. Hell, if it hadn't been for him, we'd still be in Aincrad, enjoying our lives as normal people.

So yeah, I was pretty pissed at Luke. So I think it was about time I let the old Lyla come out and do the job.

I slashed at Luke without letting up, managing to force him back with my strength.

 _That's right bitch, I'm not some pushover. I'm a Nightsister._

Eventually, Luke managed to force my blade up and he went for my torso, however a gold blade protected me. I glanced to my side to see Felix was in the fight, despite his injuries. I nodded at him and together we backed Luke into a corner.

"Enough!" he yelled, sending out a Force blast. Felix flew back into a prison van, but I used the Force to hold myself in place. The surprised look on Luke's face made me smirk.

"Did you forget the reason you hired me is because I fought the original Virtcast? I'm not new to this like the Sleeping Knights, I've been in the game for years. I'm a Nightsister of Dathomir, a mere boy won't defeat me," I mocked.

"And I'm the daughter of Vestara Khai and Christopher Caster, if you want to hurt Sonia, you'll have to go through me," came the voice of Stella. I glanced over and saw her beside me. "I'm sorry for what I did, but please let me make it up to you by helping you defeat this cunt."

I smirked. "With pleasure," we both looked back at Luke, who seemed slightly terrified now.

 _Oh you should be scared. You've got a Nightsister and a super-human about to rip you apart._

We both charged in, former enemies fighting together against a common foe that would be no match for our combined powers.

I swung first, my blade moving at lightning speeds and clashing against Luke's own. Stella's was next as she moved just as fast as me. Luke flipped over the two of us so he wasn't in a corner, but he couldn't escape as the rest of the Sleeping Knights were crowded around us. Stella moved in a blur and was suddenly on top of Luke, kneeing him in the stomach with her legs before grabbing his shirt and throwing him towards me. I jumped up and over his flying body, brining my blade around to cut him in half. It hit one of his blades but slid down and destroyed that side of his lightsabre and cutting his hand off. He screamed in pain as he landed with a thud.

There was no rest for him as I threw my blade at him. He managed to deflect it but immediately had to move before Stella ran him through. Now with only one blade, he swung at Stella who jumped up and kicked the blade away, spiralling around so her lightsabre was about to hit his neck before he ducked away, and the blade simply cut his hair.

I dashed forwards and spun around his blade, which went for Stella before she caught it on her leg and flipped over it, kicking him in the face. At the same time my blade was already going towards his torso, and he fell straight onto it, cutting him in half much in the same way that I had been the first time I was killed.

His body fell to the ground in two halves. I deactivated my lightsabre and fell to my knees, panting.

"Finally…thank fuck that's over," Stella breathed a sigh of relief.

"Indeed…I haven't fought like that since I fought the Virtcast all those years ago," I panted, out of breath from the intense battle.

A hand was offered to me, and I looked up to see Stella smiling. I graciously took her hand and she helped me up on my feet.

"I'm still angry at you, but I realise most of what happened was only because of Luke. Thank you, Stella. I couldn't have done it without you," I said.

"And I'm glad I had your help. Not many people could match my speed, but you sure did," she smiled.

We looked back at the others, who were making sure Felix was okay. I smiled to Stella and nodded over to her boyfriend. She mouthed the words 'Thank you' and ran over to him.

 _ **Felix Calnore's POV:**_

I groaned as Stella helped me up. The hit into the van had been a hard one and had registered me out of the fight completely due to my previous injuries. But I had watched the final showdown and smiled.

"Good job, Stel. You're incredible," I whispered.

"You did pretty good yourself despite being injured," she smiled back.

We all made our way back to the _Phantom of the Night_.

"So, now that that's done, you two wanna try Wave 61?" asked Tarev.

Stella and I just laughed.

"Sounds good. But…there's one thing we need to do first," she said, becoming serious.

I looked at her, confused. She simply looked back with a slightly pained look.

 _Oh, right…_

 **!-={+}-=!**

 **Sleep**

I sat quietly in the Arendelle courtyard, as Queen Elsa, Former-Queen Rivatha, the rest of the Virtcast and most of the Sleeping Knights gave their tributes to my mother.

Soon, it was my turn to say something.

I slowly walked up to the front.

I could barely keep my tears from overflowing as I saw mum's corpse in her coffin.

I turned to the crowd and took a deep breath.

"Rebecca Lionsuki Calnore was my mother, and she was a great one. She was always caring, super kind, and wanted the best for all her family and friends. She was powerful, she was fun, she always saw things through. I am proud to be her son, and while I know she may be disappointed in me for letting myself fall to the dark side after her death, I also know she'd be proud to see me return to the light. She was the greatest mother I could ever wish for, and I know she was an excellent friend to everyone. I hope, where ever she may be now, that she's happy. She deserves it. I'm gonna miss her, and I know the rest of my teammates and friends will too. Mother, may you live on in our hearts forever. We will never forget."

By now, my eyes were soaked, and it was hard to keep talking, so I stepped down and Stella immediately pulled me into a tight hug.

"She'd be extremely proud of you, Felix. I know I am," she whispered.

I was slightly surprised when Arendelle's Royal Symphony began playing the Force Theme from the original Star Wars, but I smiled lightly because I knew she'd like it.

The rest of the funeral proceeded according to Arendelle tradition. Rebecca's coffin was lowered onto a small raft, which was sent out into the fjord.

Arendelle's traditional funerals were certainly medieval, but that made sense with everything else.

We all grabbed a bow, lit the arrow on fire, and shot at the raft. I watched in silence as it burned and sank to the bottom of the fjord.

 _Goodbye, mum._

 _ **Lyla Klal's POV:**_

I wasn't at the big Arendelle funeral. Not that I had anything against Rebecca, but I had my own mourning to do.

As I heard the symphony down in the fjord, I sighed and lit the stack of wood in front of me on fire. Laying on top was Vestara's body, which had been cleaned up so she wasn't covered in blood.

Arendelle had offered to send her off with Rebecca, but I wanted to do this myself…

"Ves…even though things were rough in the beginning…I can't imagine what my life would have been without you. I guess we did start out as enemies, and back then I wanted nothing more than to get rid of you and do what I had revealed myself to do. But something always stopped me… In the end, you had made your way into my heart without me even realising. Since then you've shown me how to live without violence, and without the dark side. Which I think surprised you as well, but thanks to you I started appreciating the small things more. Okay I probably wouldn't be let back with the Nightsisters now, I've gone pretty soft. But I'm thankful for that. I'm thankful for everything you've done…I'm going to miss you, Ves…I love you."

Tears filled my eyes as I broke down. I fell to my knees, crying harder than I ever had in my life.

I felt a presence behind me and turned around. I rubbed my eyes to get the tears out and stared at the figure in front of me.

 _G…Ghost…_

 _Calm down…it's Vestara…_

"V-Ves…?" I stuttered.

"Ly. I know you hate ghosts, but I had to see you one more time," she smiled.

Tears came back to my eyes again, but I managed a weak smile.

"I-It's okay…I could never be scared of you," I said.

"Ly, I love you. Okay, I may have died, but I'll never leave you. I've always been with you, and I always will be. In your heart, I'm always there," she comforted.

"Ves…I love you too," I cried.

"I'm always with you," she whispered as she vanished.

I looked back to the fire, and noticed something twinkling in the late afternoon sun. I used the Force and pulled it out.

I dropped it as it was extremely hot, but it was quickly cooled down in the cold Arendelle weather. I picked it up and saw it was a locket.

 _I don't remember her wearing this._

I fiddled with it and it opened.

I stared at the picture inside it. It was us when we first left the Deathcast, before we had even gotten new clothes to disguise ourselves.

On the other side was a note. I opened it up.

' _Lyla…_

 _I always admired you, even when I hated you in the beginning. I'm so glad we stuck together, and we've been together ever since. We've become family, and now we have Styra. This is all I could ever want, to stay here with you and Styra forever… I know you're not that into jewellery or anything, but this locket is to represent my love for you. As a present for our 20_ _th_ _anniversary._

 _I love you, Ly. To the end.  
Love, Ves_'

I froze up again.

 _She must have had this when she died…I guess she was going to give it to me after this was all over…_

I smiled and held the locket to my chest.

 _I love you, Ves._

 _ **Stella Khai's POV:**_

It was about time to go to bed, in fact Felix already had, but I was still up.

I saw Lyla coming through the castle courtyard, and jumped down from the balcony, landing beside her.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

She smiled and nodded, holding something attached to a chain around her neck.

"Thanks to you lot, I can be free without fear of the law. And I can give Styra a normal life here. Vestara will always be with us, and that makes me happy," she quietly said.

I smiled. "Indeed, she will. We'll be happy to have you and Styra here in Arendelle. But I sense there's something else,"

She looked down, seemingly unsure of her next words. "Well…I did a lot of bad things long ago. Maybe I made up for it with all I did in Aincrad, but I want to repay you all directly. So…is it okay if I…join the Sleeping Knights?" she questioned.

I was both a little surprised, and not at the same time. She was a fighter, of course she wasn't going to settle down.

"We'd be happy to take you in as one of our own, Lyla. We need to do some training once we've gotten some well deserved rest from this, so now's the perfect time to join us," I nodded, smiling.

She looked up at me, slight surprise on her face, but she was smiling widely. "Thank you, Stella," she said.

"Any time, Lyla," I replied.

 **WHOA IT'S DONE! At last! Nearly a year in the making, and Sister Knights Episode 8 is done. It was a bit hectic and a tad longer, but I hope it was a good one! Though admittedly now I really gotta go back and rewrite the originals…lol**

 **Anyway, I'd say this has been the best quality episode so far. And I hope you guys agree! This is what happens when I actually plan episodes. And, as I've mentioned before, I've planned up to Story 13, so there'll be plenty more coming! For now, I shall say goodbye, and goodnight as it is getting late lol**

 **-Night  
Solar System Squad 2018**


End file.
